Fairy Tail: Elemental Bonds
by Electro DGX
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Gajeel Redfox and transported to an unknown world through unknown means. There they find and discover people and events they would never expect to exist. They soon learn that their lives are put in danger when a certain group is after their incredible power. They'll make new bonds and end the horror in this story that'll reinvent their lives.
1. Chapter 1: Sudden Appearence

Chapter 1: Sudden Appearance

A human world, with no such thing as dragons or wizards or magic, was introduced to it in a very shocking way. Magic in their world was seen as an abstract concept to humans, and to them, dragons or wizards didn't exist. Some people, however, were special. They stood outside such boundaries and knew things like that did exist. They could even use magic themselves, but only few were stupid enough to let it show. There was one person, however, who could trust his classmates and friends enough that they wouldn't reveal such secrets to the public. There are three people in particular who are special in such a way. It's possible that they may come from another world, but that's to be seen. The three all went to the same school, and it was called _Abstract Magic High School_. The school's principle must've been overly fascinated with magic, as the school mascot was a wizard and the entire school was surrounded under the abstract idea of magic.

Aside from that, one of the most well-known students was a person named Dayton Surogaki. He was an interesting person, at least with his upbeat personality. He had large, spiky brown hair that stuck up in spikes and vermillion eyes. He typically wore a short-sleeved brown shirt with flames on it, and he wore beige pants along with red tennis-shoes. He liked hanging out with people all the time, and he also had rivals too. A lot of people were afraid to fight him because he gained the reputation of _The Lava Dragon Slayer_. In his world, he was the only well-known dragon slayer, and the only one people knew about, but only the people in the school knew about it. He gained this reputation through creating a large orb of lava and blasting someone against the wall with it, causing serious burns on his opponent in the process. They named him a Dragon Slayer because surprisingly, he gained scales on his face when he first used it. He was lectured painfully after using it, though, and was told not to use his magic so abruptly unless it was _absolutely _necessary. Since then, he had held back on using magic in such a way. That was, until someone like him came to his school, which happened to be this very day.

He walked in through the back doors, holding onto one strap of a black back-pack he was wearing to class.

"Ugh, this is gonna suck." He says to himself bored, scratching the back of his neck. School here wasn't so magical when it came to class. Just a bunch of stupid paperwork all the time and barely any fun until lunch and off-hours came by. The worst part was that there was barely anyone for him to hang out with during those hours. There _was_ a girl named Roxanne Laurel, whom he liked to mess with, but she didn't like it so much. You can guess what she did in payback. There was also another person named Kyousuke Watanabe, but they didn't get along very well and their relationship was like bullets ricocheting off each other. They both had the same lunch and off-hour, and a couple of the same classes together, which annoyed Dayton greatly. Dayton continued walking with sleepy eyes and a bored attitude, not noticing the commotion ahead of him. There were a bunch of people gathered around something strange, and there was so much commotion that it forced Dayton to look up and figure out what it was. "Ugh…What's going on?" He says to himself surprised, looking up and noticing the people being pushed away by something.

"OMG, his hair is pink, like, oh my gosh!" One girl says, while other girls begin gossiping over the person.

"Like, what is with his weird vest? He's shirtless underneath."

"What's with those clothes, they are so out of style!" A bunch of the girls say. Besides the girls, other guys were surprised too.

"Man, what a weirdo." One guy says, angering the pink haired person.

"Who are you calling a weirdo?!" The pink haired guy says, getting up in the guy's face who just said that. The guy immediately backed off afterwards.

"Come on' bro, I don't want any trouble!" The guy says defensively, trying to not start a fight. The pink haired guy then turns around, looking towards Dayton as everyone opens a path to him.

"Who the heck are you?" Dayton says curiously, starting commotion among everyone else.

"What no way! It's Dayton!" Some people say surprised. The pink haired guy looked at Dayton curiously, wondering who he was. Dayton walked up to him a bit until there was five feet of distance between them, still holding on to his back-pack the same way as before.

"What does it matter? Who are you?" The pink haired guy says curiously. Dayton is angered a bit by his reluctance to answer, and gets ready to fight him right on the spot.

"If you don't answer me, I'll make you answer me!" Dayton says angrily, standing in a fighting pose. The pink haired guy smiles in response, getting ready to fight him.

"If it's a fight you're looking for, you got one!" The pink haired guy says happily. The pink haired guy lights his fists on fire as if it was nothing, which shocks Dayton greatly.

"What?!" He shouts, being shocked at the fact that he can use magic like Dayton himself can. "You can use magic too!" Dayton says shocked. Everyone else in the school was shocked as well, the pink haired guy extinguishing the flames in response. Everyone started to gossip over this sudden discovery.

"Ugh, yeah. Is it like special or something?" The pink haired guy asks surprised. Dayton had widened eyes upon hearing such a response. He thought he was the only one who could use dragon slayer magic, but he then thought that it couldn't be that type of magic. He suddenly gained a feeling of confidence.

"Oh yeah?! Well I have something for you!" Dayton says loudly, inflicting the pink haired guy with wonder. Dayton begins to make the lava orb, by holding his hand out with his wrist and sending magic energy through it. However, something stops him. A long, green-haired girl grabs him and slams him down to the ground, stopping him from using the technique.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! You're going to get expelled if you keep attacking people with that!" The green haired girl shouts angrily, holding down Dayton in such a way that he couldn't get up. Dayton was struggling to get free as she painfully twisted his arms so that he would stop.

"Roxanne?!" Dayton shouts upsettingly, trying to break free as all his attempts fail. "There's an unknown person in this school!" Dayton says painfully, trying to deal with the pain as Roxanne looks up surprised. She sees the male standing there with confusion, getting up and letting go of Dayton as he's relieved of the pain.

"Who are you?" Roxanne says defensively, standing up in a somewhat bold way. Her bright green eyes shined as she stood there. She was ready to fight right on the spot if it came to it. However, it didn't come.

"There's no need to worry." Someone says, whom is standing behind the pink haired guy. She was wearing silver armor with a blue skirt, and she had incredibly long, scarlet hair. She put her hand on the pink haired guy's shoulder, as he looked up to her in surprise.

"Erza?!" He says in surprise. Erza, however, keeps a straight face. She moves her hand from his shoulder to his face, backhanding him in the face painfully as it causes the pink-haired guy to stumble back a bit.

"Natsu, you fool!" Erza says, grabbing his shoulders as Natsu stumbles back. She pulls him to her and starts shaking him in annoyance. "You're going to start a serious commotion with your brash actions!" Erza says annoyed, Natsu getting dizzy from her shaking.

"They've already started one." Roxanne straightforwardly puts it, glaring at Dayton as he begins to fear her wrath. She turns back to Erza and Natsu, and starts walking up to the two in a cautious way, which Erza notices.

"You don't need to worry. We're not here to fight you." Erza says, trying to alleviate her caution.

"Well I am!" Natsu says, ready to fight Dayton any moment now. He gets a hit to the head from an annoyed Erza in response. As Natsu rubs his head in pain, Roxanne suddenly stopped for a minute. She lost herself upon a fixed gaze with Erza.

"What the?" She thinks to herself surprised, staring at Erza perplexed. For some reason, Erza's presence was surprising to her, and she felt somewhat elated by her appearance. Erza stared at her with confusion, Dayton getting up and noticing her staring at her like that. He let out a sigh of surprise in response as Erza continued to stare at her perplexed. Suddenly, Roxanne immediately snaps herself out of her daze, shaking her head as she comes back to reality.

"Sorry." She quickly says, pulling her hand down her long green hair. It was a unique hair style, one with her hair straight with two long braids on the sides, along with black & white tips at the ends. Her hair was very vibrant, and Erza couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was.

Suddenly, the principle steps in, being a woman wearing a black business suit with black high heels and a short, brown haircut. It turns out that everyone that was watching them was gone. The principle had made them go to their classes, so she could talk with the group without any interruptions.

"Ok…" She says in an elegant accent, getting all their attentions. She was not upset at all, surprisingly. "You two," she says, pointing her pen at Natsu and Erza and twirling it. "You follow Roxanne and Dayton." She further explains. "To their class." She glared at Dayton who gave a smile that tried to say _forgive me_. She then looked at Erza and Natsu with a cheerful expression that seemed extremely out of place. Dayton let out a sigh of relief when she looked away from him. "If I remember correctly…" She says, getting all their attentions. "There's some others you two might know." She says, pointing at Natsu and Erza again, twirling her pen in the same fashion as before. Both looked at her surprised, wondering who it could be as the principle turned to Dayton and told him to talk to her after school.

"What?! No!" Dayton says reluctantly, with the principle ignoring him and walking back to her office. Roxanne walked over and grabbed Dayton, pulling him up so that they can get to class. Their school had a large hallway, and their class was near the end of the hallway. They walked straight down the hallway, looking for the isle that their class was in. There were multiple isles in the school with about six to seven classrooms per isle. Roxanne was leading with Dayton behind her, along with Erza and Natsu being next to them both. Natsu and Erza were confused about two things. First, where are they and who are these people, along with something else. Who was also in the school that they might know?

"I don't think we're the only ones who came here Natsu." Erza says calmly, but shocked. Natsu turns to her in a sense of surprise. Roxanne, however, gets confused.

"I'm confused. It sounds like you came from another world or something like that." Roxanne says perplexed, Erza looking back at her with surprise.

"From another world?" Erza says confused, as the group makes it to the isle with their class. They stop for a moment to discuss the situation.

"It's just strange." Roxanne says, lying her head on the corner of the isle. She releases a sigh before going on.

"Well…" She says, drawing a blank, "I don't know."

"You two just appeared out of nowhere!" Dayton says surprised, catching their attentions. "And you," He says, pointing at Natsu, "Used fire magic like it was nothing!"

"What's so special about that?" Natsu asks surprised, causing Dayton to be further surprised by his response.

"Well magic here," Roxanne begins, "Is a rarity. Seeing people use it, is like becoming a god in our aspect." Roxanne explains, surprising Erza and Natsu greatly. They became utterly shocked by that response. They were going to respond until someone interrupted them.

"Getting a bit carried away, are we?" A womanly voice says. They all turn and look down the isle to see a beautiful, light blue eyed woman with dark-blonde hair that when down to her shoulders. She was wearing a white business dress and white business shoes along with it.

"Ms. Areca!" Roxanne says with surprise, the teacher smiling in response.

"You don't need to worry, I understand what's going on." She explains calmly, relieving both Dayton and Roxanne. "You two head to class, I want to speak with these two for a moment." Ms. Areca says kindly, wanting to talk to Erza and Natsu. Both Dayton and Roxanne head to class, looking back at Erza and Natsu while the teacher begins to talk to them. Erza and Natsu stare at Ms. Areca with surprise as she walks up a bit closer to the both of them.

"This is a bit surprising, isn't it?" Ms. Areca says surprised, trying to liven the mood. However, the attempt failed as they just stared at her perplexed. Ms. Areca pulled her fingers down through her hair, trying to calm them down somehow. She knew that they weren't from around here, but the principle's obsession with magic made things a bit awkward for her and everyone else. There was already commotion coming from the class that she taught, indicating that there _has_ to be someone that Erza and Natsu know about in there.

"Why don't we get you into class and we can talk about this later?" Ms. Areca nervously brings up, to which Erza and Natsu instantly agree. They both nod their heads at her as she then leads them into the classroom. _This_ is where it all begins.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Time

Chapter 2: The First Time

Dayton and Roxanne stood at the door of the class like statues. Everyone in their entire class was losing it. They were all talking about another person that was in the classroom. The person they were talking about was sitting at the opposite wall of the classroom, sitting with his head against the wall in a disgusted mood. Roxanne could tell that he hated it, hearing all these people ramble on about the same thing all over again.

"I've never seen anyone with red eyes before!"

"OMG, his hair is like, seriously long!"

"He looks creepy."

"Bet no one wants to mess with him."

"Why is he wearing fingerless gloves?" A bunch of people ramble on about in the classroom. The male had incredibly long, black, spikey hair with red, snake-like eyes that penetrated you on sight. He was wearing a black, sleeveless attire with beige pants and red boots to match. The outfit was pretty daunting, having a ripped-like outline on the bottom to give the male a much more intimidating appearance.

"Ugh, what a bunch of morons!" He thinks to himself angrily. He was sitting against the wall in disgust, wanting to punch everyone in the face because they won't shut the hell up. The only one that wasn't talking was someone sitting at the door of the classroom, wearing a black hoodie with blue lightning streaks on it. He was also wearing blue cargo jeans and black tennis-shoes to match. This person was sitting there with black earbuds, only one of them in his ear. He was staring at the new male from time to time, feeling some sort of relation to his disgust. Ms. Areca made it to the classroom, standing behind Dayton and Roxanne with Erza and Natsu, who couldn't see anything past the two in-front of them. Roxanne started to get irritated with the amount of annoyance the other students were giving off, and she decided to do something. She started to walk to the teacher's desk across the room, to which Dayton started to freak out.

"Oh man! Here she goes!" He says nervously. He knew of the drastic techniques that she'd use to get people's attention when they were annoying her, and this was one of them. There was a megaphone on the teacher's desk, and Roxanne grabbed it. The new male looked up and noticed her grabbing the megaphone, wondering what she was going to do with it. She turned it on and turned it to maximum volume, about to scream into the megaphone just as Dayton plugs his ears.

"EVERYONE! SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screams madly, causing almost everyone to jump in complete shock as they try to get to their seats as fast as possible. The amount of chaos that ensued during this short period was enough to drive someone mad. Dayton unplugged his ears in relief after she screamed, calming down as Ms. Areca walks in. She became paranoid because of Roxanne's straight up way of getting things straight. Natsu remarked on how Erza would do such a thing and managed to get away with it by saying it quietly, so Erza wouldn't hear. Natsu and Erza managed to get a glance on the inside of the classroom, and they both saw the man sitting next to the wall. Erza becomes a bit surprised and Natsu gets annoyed by his appearance.

"It's Gajeel!" Erza says surprised, catching Dayton's attention as Natsu starts walking up to Gajeel.

"Gajeel?" Dayton asks surprised, "Who is that?"

"A guild-mate of ours." Erza says calmly. "Not the nicest person but he can be trusted." She explains to Dayton, Dayton narrowing his eyes a bit in response. Natsu walks up to the desk that Gajeel was sitting at, and he slams his fist on the table.

"Why is it that I'm always stuck with you?!" Natsu says angrily to him. Gajeel turns to Natsu with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Quit your whining! It wasn't like I wanted you here!" Gajeel says annoyed, angering Natsu even more. Roxanne looks at both Gajeel and Natsu surprised, and turns back and looks at Dayton, who's arguing with the guy in the black hoodie now. She rolls her eyes as she witnesses the two groups arguing.

"I can imagine the pain, being stuck with _you! _Kyousuke!" Dayton says irritated. Kyousuke looks up with a calm, yet slightly annoyed expression on his face. Surprisingly, this catches Gajeel and Natsu's attentions, as they both turn to the two in interest.

"Do you think _I _want to sit with you?!" Kyousuke says annoyed, but calmly. Dayton gets annoyed by this statement as everyone continues to watch them argue.

"You're just jealous because I'm a dragon slayer!" Dayton says brashly. Roxanne gets annoyed with Dayton spilling out information like that. It surprised Both Natsu and Gajeel completely, however, Gajeel was a bit skeptical about it.

"Shut the hell up you idiot!" Roxanne says annoyed. However, her comment doesn't make it to Dayton as Kyousuke gets up from his desk, standing eye to eye with Dayton.

"I wouldn't give a crap if you were a dragon slayer or not!" Kyousuke says angered. His response angered Dayton even further and surprised Gajeel and Natsu. Roxanne was a bit startled by Kyousuke's response. To her, Kyousuke normally didn't get this annoyed over something like that. He was a quiet person, and he'd rather be alone than be around _irritating _people.

"Kyousuke?" She says to herself surprised. Kyousuke got up in Dayton's face, visibly angry.

"I'm sick of your dragon slayer crap! The only reason you're feared is because of your reputation. If you think you've got an advantage over me just cuz you're a dragon slayer, you're dead wrong!" Kyousuke explains angrily. He formed a fist in anger as Dayton became even angrier with his response.

"Since you're so freakin confident, why don't we have a showdown tomorrow?!" Dayton yelled angrily, becoming upset with Kyousuke. Roxanne interrupted in caution.

"Are you serious?!" She says seriously, trying to stop them. However, her attempt failed.

"Fine then, you said it!" Kyousuke says angrily, slamming his hand down on the table before heading for the door of the classroom to leave. A shocked Roxanne, and a surprised Natsu and Gajeel watch as Kyousuke starts to leave. He turns around and looks back at Dayton with a menacing glare.

"There's no mercy when you're fighting me." Kyousuke says darkly, Dayton gripping his fists tightly.

"Just know I'm gonna prove you wrong!" Dayton states quickly. Kyousuke narrows his eyes slightly before heading out of the classroom. He walked right past Erza without saying a word. She stood there in surprise as Kyousuke walked away from the classroom, heading down the aisle and taking a right. Erza stared at Kyousuke the whole time with a slightly concerned look as he left the aisle. She then turned and walked into the classroom. Natsu was talking with Dayton about what had just happened and Gajeel was lying against the wall, bored. Roxanne was staring at Gajeel for a little bit, wondering what he would be thinking until she turned and looked at Erza.

"He's gonna wish he never picked a fight with me!" Dayton says cockily, to which everyone else starts talking about it.

"OMG, they're gonna fight?!"

"Who's gonna win?"

"Dayton is totally gonna beat his ass."

"I'm betting on Kyousuke though. He looks strong to me." A bunch of people ramble on about. They were already betting on who was going to win. Erza walked up to Roxanne, catching her attention in the process.

"It reminds me of my home." Erza tells her. Roxanne was clearing up things and re-organizing Ms. Areca's desk as she responded.

"Well, they've never fought against each other before, so it's a shock to know it's finally happening." Roxanne explains to Erza. Gajeel was listening while he was against the wall, hearing their explanation the entire time.

"Is this other person strong?" Erza asks curiously. Roxanne suddenly pauses for a moment, trying to think about Kyousuke's strength, but she came to a blank.

"To be honest," She says calmly, "I don't know. No one's actually seen him fight before, and there are rumors going around that he's dangerous, so I don't know for sure."

"Dangerous?" Erza says surprised, as Roxanne looks and nods her head in response.

"But, with Dayton as an opponent, trying to determine who would win is not so easy right now." Roxanne further explains. She turns and looks at Dayton, who's talking with Natsu about how he's going to beat Kyousuke. He kept throwing his fists in the air as Natsu watched him. The commotion that had arisen from what had just happened was incredible. Everyone was talking about the fight that was going to happen and nothing stopped their gossiping. Roxanne looked to the clock and noticed that the class period was about to end in less than a minute. She looked back down to see everyone packing their bags and proceeding to leave the classroom, continuing to gossip on about the fight. Roxanne and Dayton were wearing their bags the entire time, so they didn't need to get theirs. Ms. Areca came in the classroom after they all left, getting Erza's attention.

"Can you three stay here for a minute?" Ms. Areca asks. Natsu and Erza oblige, but they turn to notice that Gajeel has disappeared.

"What? Where's Gajeel?" Erza says startled, wondering where he went off too as Natsu could care less. Ms. Areca just stood there surprised, wondering where he went off to. Erza suddenly dropped the topic. "Oh well, we'll just have to do without him." Erza says to Ms. Areca. She nods and then proceeds to explain what she wanted to tell them to the two wizards.

She eventually finishes explaining everything to them, and they understand. If there was anything more surprising, it was how everyone was not overreacting to their appearances. Then again, they are humans, and so it makes sense as to why they wouldn't overreact so much. After that's finished, both Erza and Natsu leave the classroom and head for the cafeteria, to which they'll stay for the rest of the day.

"Aww man. This sucks!" Natsu says to himself, walking with his hands behind his head. He was upset with having to stay in a cafeteria the entire time without being able to fight anyone, as that was against the rules of the school.

"Oh well, we'll just have to deal with it." Erza says seriously, holding money in the palm of her hand. Ms. Areca had given them both cash to use to buy lunch since they _just appeared. _Erza started to wonder about how much the cash was actually worth. One dollar was actually 100 jewel. She didn't know yet, however, and so she just forgot about the topic and continued on to the cafeteria with Natsu. "In two hours, they should be here to meet up with us." Erza says to Natsu as they both managed to reach the cafeteria entrance. On the left side of the cafeteria were the lunch ladies and all the foods you could buy, while on the right was an incredibly large room with tables all over the place. However, there was a bunch of trash left over by people too lazy to throw away their own waste, and it grossed out Erza.

"Alright food, here we come!" Natsu says cheerfully, running over to get a bunch of food as Erza just stood there grossed out.

"What improper manners!" She thinks to herself angrily. She starts to use her powers to change into a cleaning dress, but suddenly stops. She remembers that if she used her powers like that, it would draw too much attention. She desperately wanted to, however, and she stood there torn with dealing with the trash and not being able to requip into a maid's dress.

* * *

><p>The day passed by as usual, and while Erza and Natsu were still in the cafeteria, Gajeel was lying against the brick building of the school. He was just lying there, staring at the large parking lot in the school, the school next to the school he was at, the park and the sidewalk leading out of the school and up to a place where gang members hang out. He saw bunch of gang members going on, smoking cigarettes and acting like bad boys.<p>

"What do ya wanna do now bro?"

"What the freak do I know?! Shut up and we'll find somethin to do." One of the guys says. He was a tall and slightly muscular man, with an ugly brown spiked haircut and extremely pale skin. Even though he was somewhat muscular, he was extremely weak. He wore a bunch of gold chains because "it was cool" and he was the cockiest person ever.

"What a bunch of idiots." Gajeel says to himself, staring at the group with a disgusted expression. The tall guy turns and notices Gajeel staring at them. Being the cocky dumbass that he was, he started to walk up to Gajeel to fight him.

"This dude says he wants to fight us." The cocky person says which causes the other guys he's with to start ranting on for him. He starts walking up to Gajeel like he was cool, when it was just the opposite. Gajeel gained a perverse grin on his face, ready to take them on right then and there. However, he suddenly lost it and gained a serious expression when he noticed someone standing behind the group of idiots that was going to take him on.

"Oh, it's you dumbasses again." Someone says darkly. Gajeel looked past all the idiots to realize it was Kyousuke. He gained an initially surprised expression, watching as all the dumb people turn around to see Kyousuke. The cocky guy suddenly gets angry and tries to get up in Kyousuke's face.

"You again?!" The cocky one says brashly, angry at him for something he did in the past, "You think you're better than me or something?"

"I know that I'm better than you, you're too stupid to even know what magic is." Kyousuke points out purposely, embarrassing him as the other two start to laugh. They soon stop, however, so the cocky one doesn't get mad at them. Kyousuke begins walking past them and on to his own life.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't need that magic crap to beat you." The cocky one says cockily. His pals start ranting on with him, and Kyousuke suddenly halts upon hearing this. The cocky one gains a smile on his face, ready to take Kyousuke out with pride. Kyousuke turns around and gives them a menacing glare, to which they easily get scared over, except for the cocky one. Kyousuke gained a smirk on his face.

"Really?" he says darkly, "Wanna put that theory to the test?!" Kyousuke says darkly. He then attacks the group, getting to them quickly as they try to land a punch on Kyousuke. They try, but Kyousuke punches one of them in the stomach painfully, causing him to fall. The other guy tries to use it to his advantage to hit Kyousuke, but his attack is blocked and Kyousuke elbows him in the stomach. The other guy starts stumbling back in pain, holding on to his stomach as Kyousuke punches him in the face. The hit was so hard, it caused the guy to actually hit his face on the ground, scraping the ground and leaving a small streak of blood on the ground. The cocky guy started to fear Kyousuke, as he had normally never encountered people this battle thirsty. Gajeel was watching them with excitement. Though he had a serious expression on his face, the thirst for battle in him started to boil. He grinned at the sight of the gang's pathetic defeat and Kyousuke's violent victory. Kyousuke started walking up to the cocky guy with a creepy expression on his face, as the cocky guy had started to back away in fear.

"C'mon man, I don't want any trouble now…" The cocky guy pleaded, "Just let me be and I won't mess with ya anymore."

"You're not smart enough to do that." Kyousuke says darkly, looking down at the ground so that the cocky male couldn't see his eyes. The cocky male kept backing away, about to run off until Kyousuke grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to his face. He stared right into the male's eyes, and the male got an incredibly scary glimpse of Kyousuke's merciless ways. Kyousuke's eyes shined a bright electric-blue, along with piercing snake-like pupils.

"Next time, don't be a bunch of dumbasses like you always are and maybe it won't happen again!" Kyousuke yells into the guy's face. He was shaking, more so at the sight of Kyousuke's eyes.

"What the...what the hell's up with your eyes man?" The male says shocked. It caught Gajeel's attention when he had said that, and he lost his grin. More or so, he stared at Kyousuke as he dropped the guy. The guy hit the ground hard, and he scrambled to his feet like a cat scarred for life. He got up and instantly ran out of there, Kyousuke staring him down as he kept running away from him. He eventually was out of there, and all who was left was the two beat up guys, Kyousuke, and Gajeel, who was spectating the entire time. Gajeel kept staring at Kyousuke, who turned around and saw Gajeel. They both made eye contact, Gajeel with a serious expression who widened his eyes only slightly, and Kyousuke with a surprised expression on his face. Kyousuke was hit with some sort of strange feeling in the center of his chest, like comfortable pressure building up. Gajeel didn't feel much the same, and they just stood at each other silently. Kyousuke eventually looked away and started walking off, putting in a pair of earbuds and turning up the volume to put himself at ease. Gajeel was staring at him the entire time as he walked off, obviously because he was curious.

"Well, he's not a moron like the rest." Gajeel says surprised. "This is gonna be fun." He thinks to himself, remembering that a fight was taking place tomorrow. He wanted to smile, but he didn't. He then decided to leave and headed for the school cafeteria. Before he started to head back, though, he suddenly heard a bell ring, and then saw a bunch of people wearing their backpacks and heading home. It turns out that it was the final school bell, and that school was over for the day. He decided to stay put and watch the annoying people leave the school. It wasn't very long until he spotted Erza and Roxanne walking out of the school together, along with Dayton and Natsu, who were behind the two. They were heading for their homes, and for some reason, Erza was going to stay with Roxanne and Natsu was going to stay with Dayton. They didn't seem to mind, however, as a lot of the commotion majorly went down and they could talk calmly with each other. It was a wild day already, and it wasn't over. The wildness would continue on to the next day as the fight was taking place.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

Chapter 3: The Fight

Today was the day that it was happening. Everyone was so anticipated for the fight that was taking place today. Nothing was stopping them at this rate. Dayton was especially fired up for this moment, as he was confident in beating Kyousuke. The fight was going to take place in the hallway during second hour, and that's when everyone is going to be watching. Surprisingly, the other students there were smart enough to be able to have the fight go on without interruptions from teachers or staff members, so the fight was going to happen no matter what. Neither Dayton nor Kyousuke were even thinking about chickening out, as that's the last thing they would do. As for first hour, nothing really was happening except for gossiping on the fight that was going to happen. Nothing really started to happen until second hour came by. During second hour, everyone was gathered around the walls of the building in the hallway, making entrances for Dayton and Kyousuke to fight each other. Dayton was walking with Natsu to the fight while Erza and Roxanne were following behind them, both calmly chatting with each other about it. Erza couldn't help but feel how it was just like when Erza and Natsu had their duals, but this was much more rowdy.

"It's just like Fairy Tail." Erza says to herself nostalgically, catching Roxanne's attention.

"Fairy Tail?" Roxanne asks perplexed, causing Erza to start explaining.

"A guild that Natsu and I are members of." Erza explains, surprising Roxanne greatly.

"A guild?!" Roxanne says surprised, "You go to a guild?"

"Of course. Is that surprising to you?" Erza asks startled. Roxanne raises an eyebrow in response.

"Guilds haven't existed here for hundreds of years." Roxanne says bluntly. Erza becomes filled with bewilderment and question. Was their world hundreds of years into the future?

"You can't be serious!" Erza says shocked as they reach the large group that's been cheering on the fight.

"I'm totally serious. Just look at all the electronic devices we have in here." Roxanne says, pointing to all the cameras and cell-phones people have, as well as noting the security system in the school. Erza finally realized that this was a different world with a different time period, so they obviously were hundreds of years into the future, or perhaps less than a hundred.

"I see…" Erza says calmly, still surprised that such a phenomenon happened in the first place. After their long conversation, they look up to see Dayton heading in, ready to fight Kyousuke, who was already there waiting. He fist bumped with Natsu as they both had smiles on their faces.

"You better be watching me!" Dayton says cheerfully, Natsu getting fired up already over the excitement of the fight.

"You bet I will!" Natsu says, as they both leave each other's fists and Dayton heads into the ring. Erza and Roxanne walk up to Natsu, whom is watching with excitement.

"This is totally awesome!" Natsu says cheerfully, throwing his fists up in the air as Erza closes her eyes and smiles.

"This will be interesting." She says calmly, Roxanne looking at her surprised. She didn't think Erza would be interested in seeing someone else's skill in combat, but knowing that she did made her feel more relatable to her somehow. Roxanne looked ahead to see Kyousuke standing there, one hand in his pocket and the other hanging from his side. She looked even farther ahead and could even see Gajeel, who was lying against the wall and watching the fight from a distance. He was anticipated for this, for it was him that saw Kyousuke beat up the three idiotic wannabes. Seeing that event made him have more confidence in Kyousuke, so he knew that this was going to be a heated battle. Lying against the wall, Gajeel had the same serious expression on his face with his arms crossed. To be honest, it was also like a battle of the minds. Natsu had confidence in Dayton, Gajeel in Kyousuke, and Erza was undecided. Roxanne was also undecided as she couldn't reach a conclusion, and could only do so if she had known more about Kyousuke's prowess.

Enough with that, the two fighters stared at each other with daring glares. They were waiting for who would make the first move, but instead started off with small talk before the action started.

"You think you can beat me?" Dayton asks, to which Kyousuke slightly tilts his head to.

"What kind of question is that?" Kyousuke says calmly, "It depends if you're strong enough to stop me or not."

"That's what you think!" Dayton says angrily, running up to Kyousuke who was just standing there, waiting for him to approach. Dayton kicked it off, and everyone screamed joyfully at this sight. While Dayton was brash at points, he wasn't one to charge in without a good strategy. He attempted to hit Kyousuke downward in his face, but Kyousuke simply tilted to his left to avoid the attack. Dayton took this to an advantage in an attempt to sweep Kyousuke off his feet. As he attempted a sweep kick, Kyousuke blocked the kick by kicking his shin with an equal amount of force, which canceled out both kicks. Dayton gained an initially surprised expression, before attempting another attack on Kyousuke. He pulled himself up by spinning his legs in the air and pushing himself of the ground, tilting in the air to his feet once more. Erza was surprised by his agility, but she hadn't seen much yet. Kyousuke was just standing there, waiting for an attack as if he could destroy Dayton if he chose to. Dayton ran up and threw a series of punches directly at Kyousuke, to which they were either blocked or dodged by Kyousuke. Dayton started to get extremely frustrated as Natsu watched him in confusion.

"Why can't I hit HIM?!" He thinks to himself angrily, now becoming more serious. He attacks at a high speed, throwing up to two-three punches per second. The speed of the attack forced Kyousuke to take a course of action. He evaded his attacks by completely ducking, and then he kicked Dayton in the stomach, sending him skyward. Dayton instantly got into a battle ready position in the air, Kyousuke jumping up and heading after him. Dayton attempted a mid-air sweep kick to the stomach, but Kyousuke simply stopped the kick and managed to land a punch to Dayton's face. As Dayton was knocked back by the pain, he managed to use his feet and grab Kyousuke. He attempted to flip himself over so that he could slam Kyousuke down on the ground, but this was a failed attempted as Kyousuke had kicked Dayton in the back painfully, forcing him to let go of Kyousuke as they both started to land on the ground again. People were cheering on for them, shouting and jumping like Natsu, or were watching silently like Erza, Gajeel and Roxanne were. They were slightly surprised at what already had just happened in the battle. Kyousuke and Dayton landed and Dayton attempted a punch, as did Kyousuke. They both hit fists, and while enduring the pain, they both tried to kick each other in the face. Kyousuke managed to slightly dodge it with only the surface of Dayton's shoe touching his throat, and Dayton getting slightly pushed over by Kyousuke's kick. This was when Kyousuke did something shocking. Dayton had grabbed his leg in mid-air, attempting to flip him over and land a direct hit.

"I got ya!" Dayton says with a grin on his face. Kyousuke looked at him in surprise to see that he has grabbed his leg. Gajeel, Erza and Roxanne looked up in slight surprise, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Don't bet on it." Kyousuke says calmly, catching Dayton's attention and confusing him in the process. Kyousuke suddenly turns his body, spinning around and kicking Dayton right in the face. The impact of the kick was strong enough to force Dayton to let go of Kyousuke's leg and cause him to stumble backwards a bit in slight pain. Everyone shouted in excitement when they saw such an epic trick, never to think that Kyousuke would be just as agile, or even more so. Erza and Roxanne gained a surprised expression, and Gajeel gained a grin on his face. He somehow had confidence in Kyousuke, knowing that he wouldn't be stopped so easily. Dayton was a good fighter, and everyone else didn't except for Kyousuke to hold himself up against Dayton so well.

"What the hell?!" Dayton thinks to himself, having a bruise on his face from the kick. He looked up and saw Kyousuke just standing there, waiting for him to attack once more.

"Since when did he get this strong?!" Dayton thinks to himself shocked. He was coming to the conclusion that this wasn't going to end so well for him, that is, until he remembered a very powerful trick that he had up his sleeve. There were some slight bruises on Kyousuke, but they were very slight and they weren't worth worrying about. Dayton, however, having been hit by Kyousuke's kick, had a large bruise on his face next to his eye, and it was starting to bleed out slightly. However, that was nowhere near enough to stop Dayton.

"Is this it?" Kyousuke taunts, to which Dayton charges at him for.

"Not even close!" He shouts confidently, aiming to punch Kyousuke in the face. His attempt starts to fail, as Kyousuke heads for his hand. However, Dayton quickly shifts gears, suddenly going low and attempting a sweep kick instead. It actually worked, and Kyousuke flew off his feet. A surprised Gajeel watched as Kyousuke flew off his feet helplessly, and Dayton tried to take advantage of this. Natsu became excited, gripping his fists tightly as he watched Dayton start to win the battle. Natsu was cheering him on, Erza and Roxanne watching with engaged expressions and Gajeel with a surprised expression, though still lying against the wall calmly. Kyousuke was sent into surprise, instantly looking towards the ground next to Dayton.

"He caught me off guard!" He thinks to himself surprised. Dayton attempts to take him out while he's in the air, but misses as Kyousuke manages to move his body around in the air, just enough to barely miss it. Dayton's hand brushed the surface of Kyousuke's black coat as Kyousuke landed on the ground with his hand.

"Dammit!" Dayton thinks to himself angrily, turning around to find Kyousuke spinning himself around while doing a handstand. Kyousuke spun around and lowered a leg, managing to hit Dayton across the chest. Dayton stumbles back in surprise as Kyousuke lands on his feet once more, heading to land a direct hit on Dayton right there. Dayton managed to block the punch with one hand and push it away, trying to regain his balance in the process. Dayton was conflicted. He didn't expect Kyousuke to be this good of a fighter against him.

"I have to HIT HIM!" Dayton angrily thinks to himself. The situation suddenly changes, and Dayton's hands start to glow a fiery red color. Kyousuke looks at his hands shocked, being the first to realize what he's doing.

"Dammit!" Kyousuke thinks to himself, trying to get away from Dayton. Everyone eventually sees the magic, and they also see scales forming on his hands. Everyone else was cheering for him, but for five others, it was a complete shock. Natsu was excited, but this was turned to surprise when he saw Dayton's hands. Erza stared at his hands also with a surprised expression, as did Gajeel.

"What type of magic is that?!" Erza asks surprised, seeing Dayton's hand turn into something like that of "Lava Hands."

"It's his dragon slayer magic." Roxanne explains somewhat surprised. This alone greatly shocked Erza and Natsu, as they never would've thought that Dayton would be a dragon slayer.

"He's a dragon slayer too?!" Erza says surprised, as Roxanne nods in response. However, she suddenly got confused when she heard the "too".

"Wait! What do you mean by _too?_" Roxanne asks confused. Erza calms herself down, trying to explain within the large crowd of loudness that they were surrounded by.

"Natsu's also a dragon slayer, but he controls fire." Erza explains calmly. Roxanne was surprised by this, staring at Natsu, who was staring at Dayton with surprise. Gajeel was watching with surprise, wondering what power Dayton was using and what Kyousuke was going to do about it. Kyousuke was standing there, losing his surprised expression as time went by. Dayton had finally revealed his Dragon Slayer powers, so what was his next move? He puts his hands on top of one another, sending his magic energy into a sphere as an orb begins to form.

"I'm not gonna lose to you!" Dayton says confidently, making his infamous Lava Orb, which scared many people in the school on sight. Dayton had a grin of confidence on his face, to which Kyousuke stared back at him with narrowed eyes. Gajeel watched with a surprised expression on his face.

"What the hell is that?" He says to himself, still lying against the wall without a single thought about moving from it. The orb was eventually formed into a large ball of lava, which he was going to recklessly use against Kyousuke. Roxanne gritted her teeth at the sight of this.

"Ugh! What an idiot!" Roxanne says to herself angrily. She knew that Dayton would use this technique to beat Kyousuke, as somehow he couldn't win against Kyousuke with hand-to-hand combat. He would also get in serious trouble for using it, and possibly suspended or even expelled from the school, because of their _principle_. Everyone was screaming for the battle to keep going on, so it was out of their control. Natsu continued watching in surprise, feeling some sort of reluctance to let Dayton hit Kyousuke. Roxanne knew that Dayton wouldn't use it in a typical fight, but to use it like this against Kyousuke was a bit surprising. Before they could do anything, though, Dayton charges at Kyousuke with the Lava Orb in his palm. It started glowing a bright orange and it was starting to blind everyone as they either looked away, or they covered their eyes from it. Dayton attempted to hit Kyousuke right in the stomach, screaming in the process of the attack in a way that Natsu would. However, the attack was a complete, utter failure. Kyousuke managed to grab his wrist before it made an impact, and it just exploded on sight as Dayton lost control over the orb. Pieces of ash began to fall to the ground as the lava from the orb started to dissipate. The bright light faded away and everything fell silent. Everyone turned to see what had happened, and gasps went across the entire room. Everyone was completely shocked, Roxanne the most. She analyzed what Kyousuke had done, and she couldn't figure it out.

"How can he hold on to his wrist like that?!" Roxanne says startled, catching Erza and Natsu's attentions as they look to her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Erza asks calmly.

"Being a Lava Dragon slayer, his skin turns hot like the heat of lava when he uses his dragon slayer magic, so how would Kyousuke be able to hold on to his wrist without being burned?" Roxanne explains surprised. Erza turned to see that steam was emitting from Dayton's skin, as the lava skin had covered his shoulders as well and the very bottom of his neck. She also began to wonder how it would be possible for Kyousuke to grab him as well. However, Gajeel already knew the answer before anyone else had noticed.

"So that's it." Gajeel says to himself calmly, looking at Kyousuke's hand on Dayton's wrist. Dayton stared at Kyousuke with complete and utter shock. He didn't believe it was possible for _Kyousuke_ to stop him so easily.

"WHAT?!" Dayton says overwhelmed, "But how?!"

"Why don't you look for yourself?" Kyousuke says calmly. Dayton instantly looks down at Kyousuke's hand to see that there is blue electricity emitting from his palm. It was acting as a force field for Kyousuke's hand so that he wouldn't burn himself so easily. Completely shocked, Dayton looked up into Kyousuke's eyes, and upon seeing his snake-like pupils, instantly figured it out.

"It can't be…" Dayton says shocked, "You're a Dragon Slayer too?!"

"Don't feel so powerful now, do you?" Kyousuke taunts calmly. How shocking this was sent almost everyone into complete silence. Gajeel stared at Kyousuke with widened eyes, wondering about how he himself didn't figure it out so easily. Somehow, none of the wizards were able to sense each other's magical energy, which made it much more difficult for them. Had they been able to, they would've figured out that Dayton was a Dragon Slayer from the start. The bigger question was "How are they Dragon Slayers?" Roxanne stared at Kyousuke in shock, having been with him for so long and not even figuring that out about him.

"Three Dragon Slayers I know." Roxanne says shocked. She felt some sort of disbelief inside of her. She couldn't believe it right away until something else happened. Kyousuke held out his hand and started to form his own Dragon Orb. Blue electricity started to circulate around the palm of his hand into that of an orb, and it kept increasing in size as Dayton stared at it in complete shock. He tried to break free, but Kyousuke held onto his wrist tightly. There was no escape for him. Natsu and Erza stared at Kyousuke in shock, realizing that Kyousuke wasn't going to hold back this time and he was going to use the Electricity Orb on Dayton at point-blank range. Gajeel was also surprised by this, being more interested in Kyousuke being a Dragon Slayer. Natsu and Gajeel had never seen or used such a technique before. There were actually even more basic techniques that all Dragon Slayers can use that they had no idea about. The orb Kyousuke was generating was finally finished, and it was the same size as the Lava Orb. However, electrical sparks kept sparking in the air around it, and it was glowing a vibrant blue color. Dayton started to freak out.

"You can't be serious?!" Dayton panics, but Kyousuke just glares at him in response.

"This is to teach you about how Dragon Slayer magic is used by _masters._" Kyousuke says calmly with slight anger. He then takes the orb and thrusts it into Dayton's stomach without hesitation. Dayton screams in pain as the orb takes its toll on him, and Dayton leaves his Dragon Force mode in the process. Within about three seconds of the orb's impact, Dayton is blasted back by the orb with extreme force. Dayton flies back a few feet in the air before painfully landing on his back and sliding across the floor. The orb had managed to burn through his shirt and left a massive scorch mark on his stomach as a result. Everyone gasped in shock as Dayton lied there on the ground, defeated by Kyousuke for the first time, on their first match. He just lied there with widened eyes in disbelief. He never thought that he'd lose to Kyousuke as he just did. Natsu felt sudden anger arise within him, as Kyousuke had just glared at Dayton and started to leave the match. "Unbelievable." Kyousuke says to himself upsettingly, wanting a better effort from Dayton's part. He started to walk away from the group as the fight had just ended. Natsu was about to go after Kyousuke for brutally attacking Dayton like that, but Erza stopped him by pulling him back by his shoulder.

"Natsu! Dayton was about to do the same thing to him. There's no need to attack him for that." Erza explains with a serious tone of voice. While Natsu listened and didn't go after Kyousuke, he was still mad at him for what he had done. Gajeel, on the other hand, was curious. He was interested in finding out more about Kyousuke, as he had stared at Kyousuke while he was leaving the match. Kyousuke eventually turned and went into one of the school aisles and left everyone's sight. He was gone, but his history was still there. Roxanne had run up to Dayton to get him up off the ground, as Erza helped her out.

"Damn, what an idiot." Roxanne says calmly.

"At least he wasn't seriously injured." Erza says calmly, them both picking him up and taking him to the nurse's office. Natsu, concerned with Dayton's well-being, left with the two to make sure that he was alright. Everyone started to leave and do their usual thing, as Gajeel had just lied there against the wall until everyone left. He was most certainly curious, and at this point, there was nothing stopping him from finding out more about _Kyousuke Watanabe_.


	4. Chapter 4: A Third Bond

Chapter 4: A Third Bond

After the events of the fight, things had started to return to normal. Of course, there was still gossip about it going on, but things were much calmer and things returned to a normal school with three wizards in it. It was fourth hour, and this was Dayton's lunch hour. He was sitting at one of the lunch tables in the cafeteria, bandaged up on his stomach where he was hit. He was sitting at the table, drinking a red energy drink while glaring at Kyousuke, who was sitting at the table across from him and a table down. He was eating a chicken sandwich with honey mustard on the inside, his personal preference, along with other foods that he preferred with it. Dayton kept looking at him like that for what he did. He never would've thought that Kyousuke was also a Dragon Slayer and he also was upset about losing to him on their first match. It was quite ridiculous. Roxanne was sitting on the table across from him, but in a way so that they could talk face-to-face. Natsu was sitting behind Dayton, and Erza was sitting next to Roxanne. Roxanne and Natsu had their lunches while Erza was simply drinking a cup of coffee that she had bought from a nearby coffee shop. Natsu was eating so much food, it was going to cost him a LOT. Fortunately, the school had let it slide since they thought that they wouldn't be staying there for long. However, all the students found workarounds for this, and so they would be staying a lot longer than expected. Think about how much that's going to cost them. Dayton had a calm but slightly upset expression on his face, as he turned back to his lunch and sighed.

"I can't believe I lost to someone like him." Dayton says upsettingly, catching only Natsu's attention out of the four.

"Yeah you lost this time, so what?" Natsu says, still chowing down on the food, "I know you'll win next time."

"I know that's for sure." Dayton says calmly. However, he had second thoughts. Perhaps there was much more to Kyousuke than anyone would've thought. However, the only ones who managed to see this clearly were Roxanne and Gajeel, who was actually lying against one of the windows in the cafeteria. Surprisingly, no one noticed him, and he was staring at Kyousuke the whole time. He was very interested in him, wanting to figure out more about him. He saw people avoiding Kyousuke like he was some kind of virus, along with him glaring at people, getting annoyed as everyone kept staring at him.

"Looks like he's got some haters." Gajeel thinks to himself calmly. Interested, he walks up and starts to head for his table. As he's walking there, Erza, Natsu, Roxanne and Dayton notice him walking there.

"Gajeel!" Erza says startled, as he doesn't look back at her. Natsu looks up curiously, watching him as he walks up to the table. All four of them stare as he takes his seat on the table, which doesn't catch Kyousuke's attention. It isn't until Gajeel puts his arms on the table that Kyousuke notices and looks up to see that it's him. He becomes startled and is filled with surprise.

"Hey." Kyousuke says startled and calmly. He never thought that Gajeel would've done something like this, which he didn't do. Kyousuke didn't know what to say to him, Gajeel looking at him with his serious expression. The other four starred in extreme curiosity, which made things even harder for Kyousuke as was also beginning to become annoyed.

"So…" Gajeel says calmly, Kyousuke listening, "You're a Dragon Slayer huh?"

"Yeah." Kyousuke says calmly. He was still eating the sandwich, finishing the last of it up as his fangs tore the meat apart. "Are you gonna avoid me for it?" Kyousuke asks defensively, annoying Gajeel somewhat.

"Don't be stupid." Gajeel says straightforwardly. It was obvious that he wasn't afraid of that fact, and Kyousuke was a bit surprised.

"They're just a bunch of morons." Gajeel says seriously, annoying Dayton and Natsu somewhat. Kyousuke was a bit surprised to hear him say that. The only one who would say something like that in the school was Kyousuke himself, so hearing Gajeel say that made him feel more relatable to him. He calmed himself down and became less defensive.

"I'm glad you see it my way." Kyousuke says calmly. He finished his sandwich and proceeded to open a bag of chips. He ate fast, but it was more like that of a ravage beast than that of a crazed maniac like Natsu. Gajeel looked around for a bit before responding once more. He noticed all the gossip that was going on and already began to feel crowded and annoyed by it.

"You have to deal with this every day?" Gajeel asks curiously.

"Five days a week. Still, being around people like this is annoying." Kyousuke says calmly.

"Bet you've got some haters." Gajeel says seriously, as Kyousuke nods in agreement.

"Well, haters gonna hate." Kyousuke says seriously. This was actually kind of funny, as Gajeel grinned a bit after hearing this. Erza and Natsu widened eyes upon this, as Gajeel usually never smiles unless he's beating up people he doesn't like, or when he's in a good battle. Nevertheless, they still watched him in a secretive way, so that they wouldn't look like they were eavesdropping. Erza was overly surprised with this, however.

"This is insane! They're just like each other." Erza assumes, as they all agree with her. They were very alike, but they weren't opposites nor parallel versions of each other.

"Let's just hope Erza isn't like Roxanne." Dayton says brashly and out-loud. He made a stupid move, and he got punched in the face by a majorly offended Roxanne. Dayton covered his face in pain as Natsu was confused and Roxanne crossed her arms in offense.

"Let's just hope you learn when to shut your mouth." Roxanne says offended.

"Well said." Erza says calmly, being slightly offended as well. She was still drinking her coffee that she had bought earlier. As Dayton and Roxanne argued, Gajeel and Kyousuke still had a pleasant conversation with each other. Gajeel had suddenly burst with excitement.

"You know, we're totally alike!" Gajeel says cheerfully, to which Kyousuke jumps up surprised, one of his earbuds falling out of his ear.

"Seriously?" Kyousuke asks surprised. Though surprised, he started to see it too, noticing their similarities rather quickly. Erza widened eyes once more after hearing this, remembering when they were once in a parallel world called "Edolas" in which he had a counterpart and he said the exact same thing. This was no repetition of the past, however. Natsu looked at Gajeel like a manic while Dayton was still arguing with Roxanne, the two not noticing. Erza was so surprised, she almost dropped her coffee.

"You don't take crap and fight the man, and you also look good!" Gajeel says, surprising Kyousuke. He looked at Gajeel with a surprised expression on his face. He was starting to feel some sort of embarrassment build up inside him, but it wasn't clearly visible.

"If you're talking about good looks, then you've already beat me." Kyousuke says calmly. He wasn't lying either, as he really thought Gajeel looked better than he did. Gajeel grinned at this, but he lost it when he noticed Kyousuke's earbuds. Kyousuke was picking one up and putting it back in his ear when Gajeel talked to him about it.

"Are those some kind of headphones or something?" Gajeel asks curiously. Kyousuke turned and looked at the earbuds, and then turned and looked back at Gajeel.

"Well, they're called earbuds. I use them all the time for music." Kyousuke explains calmly. Gajeel was surprised that Kyousuke even had a knack for music. Kyousuke, for one of the first times ever, got along with another like-minded person, and he actually felt some sort of connection. This is where the other four lost interest in their conversation. They all had gotten up and started to head outside, Dayton begging Roxanne for forgiveness as she continues to ignore him and only becomes more irritated by his persistence.

"Will you shut the hell up?!" She yells at him angrily, as he continues to beg. They eventually leave the cafeteria, and they can still be seen arguing over the situation. Kyousuke and Gajeel, however, stayed in the cafeteria.

"So, have you heard of electronic music?" Kyousuke asks calmly. Gajeel looked at him completely perplexed, not knowing about such a thing ever.

"Electronic music?" Gajeel asks perplexed, "What the hell is that?"

"It's…a different type of music. A lot more expansive as you can create your own sounds and use them to create songs." Kyousuke explains, which surprised Gajeel. He initially thought that such a possibility would be ridiculous, to which he would be right had he been in the past. However, this was years into the future, so they had no idea of the technological possibilities that this world has already invented. Kyousuke was going to explain more on the topic, when something else caught his attention. Some girl was walking with her friends, talking about something strange.

"Did you hear?" She says in a high pitched, girly voice, "Those idiotic weirdoes have a girlfriend!"

"What?! Are you serious?! That's so lame!"

"She's such an idiot for choosing them." They chatter on about. Kyousuke suddenly got concerned, like the feeling was shot through him like an arrow. Gajeel overheard them talking as well, and he was also curious, but wasn't as concerned.

"Those idiots couldn't possibly want that." Kyousuke thinks to himself concerned. He knew something was going on. He got up, preparing to leave and find them as Gajeel watched him get up.

"I'm going to be back in a minute." Kyousuke explains, as he starts to walk off.

"You're not really going after them, are you?" Gajeel asks with a serious tone. Kyousuke halted for a minute, before turning around and looking back with a calm smile on his face.

"Think about it. Would you trust those idiots?" Kyousuke finalizes, walking off and heading after them. Gajeel was still sitting at the table, having multiple thoughts running through his head. He didn't care about those idiots and wouldn't care for them for any reason, but he started to feel like Kyousuke might be on to something. Kyousuke walked down a small set of stairs that led to a hallway. It split off in two directions, one to the gym and one to outside. He headed for the one that leads outside. Before leaving the school, however, he had already tracked them down. It was the super cocky one, and surprisingly, he was with a beautiful, blue-haired girl. She was wearing an orange dress and was walking kindly with him. Kyousuke knew something was seriously going on, as he would've never been able to hook up with someone as pretty as she was. Kyousuke walked outside and managed to sneak up to them close enough to overhear their conversation.

"You like books huh?" The cocky one says, as the blue-haired girl is walking with a pleasant smile on her face.

"I love to read." She says calmly. You could tell that she was a smart girl because she was real specific and technical. There were many things that didn't make sense at this point, but Kyousuke kept watching them. They both were pretty far at this point, and they had walked into an area that was next to the school. It was dark there as the school was blocking the sun from that area, and the cocky one just stops in his tracks. The blue-haired girl was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable around him, but she wondering why he just stopped. More importantly, she wondered where he was taking her.

"So where are you taking me?" The blue-haired girl asks politely. The cocky one didn't respond, instead gaining a cheesy smirk on his face. The blue-haired girl looked at him in question, wondering why he was doing that before something strange happened. He took out a silver ball and slammed it on the ground in-front of her. She stumbled back a bit and tried to guard herself from the smoke. However, the cocky one surprisingly took advantage of this. A large white substance grabs the blue-haired girl and slams her against a tree, binding her to it in the process. The cocky one laughed in delight while the blue-haired girl tried to break free.

"I'm gonna take you to a special place called hell my little girl." The cocky one said cockily, trying to look menacing, even though it was already failing. The blue-haired girl happened to be a wizard, and she tried to break free of the barrier.

"Solid-Script Fire!" She shouts determined. However, after three seconds, nothing happened. She widened her eyes in horror, wondering what was happening.

"What?! Why is my magic not working?!" She asks herself shocked, the cocky guy smiling while she struggles. The cocky guy, having her in his clutches, walks up and rips her out of the goo painfully. This somehow rendered her weaker than normal, so she couldn't break free from his grasp. He held her with his arm, holding her mouth shut as he prepared to leave with her.

"Now you're my precious little girl." The cocky one says with pleasure. He prepares to leave before being stopped by another person in the vicinity.

"My god, you sound more stupid than sadistic!" Kyousuke says behind the two, standing there with an annoyed expression on his face as the girl looks at him surprised. The cocky guy gets angry once again with Kyousuke's appearance, but this time, he has a trick up his sleeve.

"It's game over for you bro!" The cocky one says angrily, pulling out a white ball and throwing it at Kyousuke. It hits him directly, Kyousuke not attempting to stop it, as something strange happens. The world around them is suddenly warped into that of a completely destroyed city, as if the grounds they were standing on were the rubble of the school's destruction. The sky was a blood red, and the buildings were on fire. The girl looked around in horror, completely freaked out.

"What did you do?!" She yells at the cocky one, who's still restraining her. He was about to hit her when he was stopped by Kyousuke, who sent a spark of electricity flying past his ear.

"Don't worry; he's just messing with you." Kyousuke says, quickly appearing in-front of the cocky one as he jumps in surprise. Kyousuke's speed was quite impressive.

"That orb he just threw was a magic orb that can cause illusions on their target if hit by it." Kyousuke explains to the girl. She began to calm down and try to analyze how such a structure would work, but she was forced to endure more pain, as she was still severely weakened from the substance.

"Come any closer and she's done!" The cocky one warns, aiming to choke her to death if necessary. However, Kyousuke manages to put him in a tight situation. Suddenly, he appears holding a chokuto with a silver blade, along with a blue handle on it. The blade was tinted slightly blue, and the handle had a blue lightning graphic on it, going from top to bottom. He held the blade up to the cocky guy's neck, glaring at him with a deadly stare. He wasn't afraid of cutting him to pieces and eliminating him from existence. The girl looked up to notice Kyousuke's blue, snake-like eyes that were reminiscent of Gajeel's. She began to hope that Gajeel appeared soon, as she knew him and they were actually close friends. As for the cocky one, he was sweating in fear, being the weakling that he was. Kyousuke was about to slice his throat, before he decided to do something else.

"So that silver magic orb actually rendered her powers useless?" Kyousuke asks cleverly. The girl suddenly remembered when the cocky guy threw the orb, and instantly started to think that it was in-fact the orb that did it.

"Yeah, and it worked well too!" The cocky guy says in a corny way. Kyousuke gained a grin on his face, confusing the latter two.

"Yeah, and you're stupid!" Kyousuke taunts, annoying the cocky one, "Now she can use her magic power!"

"Huh?" The cocky one asks stupidly. The girl then realizes that she was right, and heads on to use her powers to escape. Her strength starts returning to her, and she manages to break free of the cocky guy's grip, turning around quickly in an attempt to stop him. He pulls out another white orb and throws it at the girl, but she quickly counteracts with Solid Script: Fire. Suddenly, a large word that spells fire appears, and it's made of flames. It flies towards the orb, completely burning it to ash and rendering it useless.

"Ugh, just do what I want!" The cocky one says angrily. This time, he pulled out a red ball, to which the girl looked at it perplexed. It was twice the size, and it was glowing in the process. She wondered what it was, while on the other hand, Kyousuke widened his eyes at the sight of it.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kyousuke says in complete shock, "Where did you get that?!"

"I'm so rich, I can buy whatever I want!" The cocky one says, about to use the ball. This probably explains why he was so stupid, since he was so spoiled that he didn't even get an education until just recently, while still not even going to class. However, his attempt fails as Kyousuke quickly blasts through him in seconds. Taking the ball from him, Kyousuke slices through the cocky guy's body as he is paralyzed with shock. The cut went across his chest and slightly through his neck. He started to bleed a large amount of blood as his body was nearly cut in half. He fell to the ground nearly dead, bleeding as his life began to fade. The red ball must've been so powerful that Kyousuke had no other choice but to cut through him like that. The girl was watching in complete shock, not realizing that Kyousuke would've done something like that.

"You killed him!" She says in shock, Kyousuke not moving a single muscle in response as she began to fear him. Kyousuke wasn't initially intending to do that, but that ball was too powerful for something like that to slide.

"That wasn't my intention," Kyousuke says with a serious tone, "but had I not, an entire three mile radius of the real world would've been erased from existence."

"How is that possible?" The girl asks surprised. Kyousuke stood there, trying to think of how but not being able to come to a conclusion.

"To be honest, I don't know." Kyousuke says. He held his sword up in the air, using his hand as a support for the bottom of the sword. The girl watched in astonishment as the sword then faded into blue particles, which flew in the air around them. The cocky guy being dead, the world around them reverted back to the way it was before. The girl looked around in shock and realized that it had returned to normal. This was upon seeing the imprint on the tree that she was stuck to. Her strength had completely returned and she could use her magic powers just like before. As she looked around in shock, Kyousuke turned his head slightly towards her, to which she looked up and noticed.

"From what I've seen, you're another wizard, right? " Kyousuke asks calmly, to which she nods her head in agreement.

"As you may have noticed, my world isn't the same. There are people who'll do anything to steal your magic, whether it's to render you unconscious or dissect every part of your body." Kyousuke explains. The girl was shocked at such a possibility. She knew there were violent people out in the world, but stealing another's magic was something impossible to do where she came from. However, something else deemed more important. She started to lose her fear of him, and she asked him an important question.

"Have you seen anyone named Gajeel here?" She asks calmly. Kyousuke widened his eyes slightly, still having his back turned to her. He turned around to look at her once more, as his eyes shined brightly with the rays of sun trying to peek through.

"Long, black, spiked-hair Gajeel?" Kyousuke asks skeptically. The girl suddenly felt her heart beat faster. It was _that_ Gajeel.

"Where is he?" The girl asks desperately. Kyousuke realized that he was close to her somehow, but he couldn't make up why. He gained a more relaxed expression on his face then.

"The last time I met him," He says calmly, "He was inside this building."

"This building?" The girl asks, to which Kyousuke nods in response. He immediately dismissed the topic, however.

"What's your name?" Kyousuke asks curiously.

"It's Levy." She replies calmly. Kyousuke turned around and closed his eyes in response.

"Just be careful _Levy_." Kyousuke says calmly. He put his hands in his pockets, he opened his eyes, and he walked out of sight. After leaving her sight, Levy started to wonder about Kyousuke. What connection did he have with Gajeel? And how is it possible in such a short time? She started to ponder over it, until something else caught her attention.

"Levy?" Someone asked with a darker voice. Levy turned around in surprise to see Gajeel staring at her confused. She ran up to him in surprise, relieved that he was there.

"Gajeel!" She says relieved, running up to him in surprise. Gajeel, however, had a serious expression on his face, that is, upon realizing something. He could see the bruises that she got from what had just happened. They were from the cocky guy brutally ripping her out of the substance, but Gajeel didn't know that.

"What the heck happened to you?" Gajeel asks concerned. He was surprised to see Levy at this point in time. Levy stopped in her tracks and started to explain.

"This guy lied to me and tried to take my magic power." Levy explains. Gajeel gained a perplexed expression on his face. The thought of stealing magic power was completely ridiculous.

"But then, this guy appeared and killed him, and his eyes looked almost just like yours. It made me think of you." Levy explains somewhat startled. Gajeel looked ahead of her to see the dead body of the cocky guy, not caring about him whatsoever. The cocky guy was lying there in the pool of blood, dead as a doornail. Gajeel then instantly figured it out. He remembered Kyousuke going after the cocky guy, and realized that the _girl-friend_ that people were talking about was Levy. Seems they jumped to conclusions too soon. His trust in Kyousuke started to build. He grinned over it, to which Levy started at him perplexed.

"What's the grin for?" Levy asks perplexed.

"It's nothing." Gajeel says seriously. He then lost the grin, still feeling good on the inside, and started to leave. He headed back for the school as Levy followed him to it. Since Levy's here, who else is here? What's with this _stealing magic_? Why is Gajeel already taking a liking to Kyousuke? These questions were yet to be answered.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to Know Things

Chapter 5: Getting to Know Things

Kyousuke knew every single path around and through the school itself, so he wouldn't get lost like everyone else might've. Had he wanted to, he could go through the school and out during the night without any suspicions rising the next day. He went through one of the doors that led into the hallway with the stairs that he went down previously. He was also really good at keeping secrets, so no one would be able to find out that it was him unless they had witnessed it or someone who did witness it told them. The only witness was Levy, however, and Kyousuke doubted that she would've done something like that. As Kyousuke walked through the hallway to the stairs, he came past some people who were still gossiping about the cocky guy's girl-friend. However, he was dead, and he had no "girl-friend" in the first place.

"_I can't believe people like this exist_." He thinks to himself irritated. He never cared for really anyone in the school, and he always preferred to be alone most of the time. However, that could possibly change in the future. He got to the stairs and walked up them, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders relaxed. He didn't care to put his earbuds in at the time. He walked up the stairs and back to the same table that he was sitting at previously, only to be surprised that Gajeel got to the table first. However, he was more surprised to see Levy sitting next to him on the table. Gajeel normally didn't mind her being there, as they were good friends, but they didn't chat like lovers did. Gajeel's way of hanging out was _different _than most people. Kyousuke's was too, however, so this trait made it easier for the two of them to get along. Kyousuke just stood there, surprised.

"I guess you must've already found out then?" Kyousuke asks calmly. Levy was sitting there, staring at Kyousuke with a curious expression. Gajeel had a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah." Gajeel says with a calm tone, "You killed him huh?"

"If I didn't, we'd all be dead." Kyousuke says calmly. Gajeel gave him a perplexed expression, wondering how an idiotic weakling would've been able to do such a thing. "I know it sounds really stupid, but there was an object he had that would've let him do that." Kyousuke explains, as Levy starts to explain.

"It was this red…"

"Don't say it!" Kyousuke shouts, surprising Levy greatly. Gajeel gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"Catch that kind of attention, and things can get ugly." Kyousuke explains, rapidly eying the people around him. Gajeel then lost the annoyed look, realizing he wasn't insulting her.

"What the hell was it anyway?" Gajeel asks curiously.

"I'll explain later. I don't like talking around people who can't seem to keep their mouth shut for two seconds." Kyousuke says calmly. Levy became even more curious with Kyousuke, and Gajeel took a deep breath, relating to Kyousuke about thesepeople_. _Kyousuke looked up at the time to realize it was his fifth hour, and he was supposed to be in class. However, he didn't care, as school wasn't important to him. He just came because it gave him something to do. Kyousuke instead wanted to inform Gajeel and Levy about the _important stuff _in their world, so he started to head outside. "How about we go outside, and I'll tell you more about our place." Kyousuke tells the both of them. With that, Gajeel got up and started to follow him, Levy following behind cheerfully. They left the cafeteria and headed for a secluded area around the school, which nobody cared to go to. It would be the perfect place as there were no cameras watching them, and no one would care to go there. They all sat around in a small circle, Kyousuke holding a light pen, and they watched as Kyousuke informed them of their world.

"Our world is different than yours, and it's by a lot." Kyousuke explains. "Magic energy here can be stored inside objects and inside the body, so there are wizards with natural magical energy, and people who have to use objects to fight these wizards." Kyousuke explains. He drew one of the orbs with the light pen, and a diagram explaining how it works. Basically, they extract magic energy from the earth that is floating around in space, and they store it in these objects using Lacrima and transformation spells. They transform the Lacrima into chips or pills, which they then insert into the objects and therefore, make magical objects. "This one," Kyousuke says, pulling out the red orb that the cocky guy once had, "Is called a _MWD. _It stands for _Magic Warping Detonator_, and it can erase any magical power and physical properties within seconds and within a three mile radius." Kyousuke explains. It surprised both Gajeel and Levy, who thought that such couldn't be possible.

"Erase magical energy?" Levy asks surprised. Kyousuke nods his head in response.

"That's what they say, though I think it's actually warping the energy to another world." Kyousuke explains, which makes more sense, but still is surprising. Kyousuke then starts messing with the orb, to which Levy starts to worry a bit over. He snaps something, startling Levy as she jumps a bit. It's revealed that Kyousuke just pulled out the pill of the magic orb, it being a pure, glowing red. Gajeel stares at her with a serious expression on his face as she calms down and smiles a bit. He then looks back at the orb to see that it becomes completely clear, like a plastic ball. "Now that I've disabled it, it can no longer pose a threat to us unless it's reassembled." Kyousuke explains. They both easily understand. Kyousuke then erases everything he just drew, and he begins to draw more, explaining how their world works.

"People can also steal your magic power. If they manage to stop you by paralyzing you or knocking you unconscious, and if they have the right tools, they can extract your magic power and take it for themselves." Kyousuke explains while drawing another diagram. Gajeel and Levy were surprised that such a thing could happen, but they weren't about to let themselves be victims. Kyousuke then draws a dragon next to it, which catches Gajeel's attention. "However, it's drastically different for Dragon Slayers." Kyousuke explains, "They can't have their magical energy stolen because their energy is what you could say, _special._"

"What are you saying?" Gajeel asks surprised. Kyousuke smiles a bit and begins to go on.

"What I'm saying is that if they try to steal a Dragon Slayer's magical power, it'll have a reverse effect on them and instead it'll kill them in the process instead." Kyousuke explains. Gajeel smiled a bit after hearing this, thinking about how awkward but cool that was. Levy was very surprised. Kyousuke was sitting there, watching both their expressions. "I'm not going to explain how they do it, as I don't know that." Kyousuke tells them both. Gajeel didn't care about how they did it, but Levy was somewhat curious. Aside from that, they both understood how everything worked. Kyousuke gained a relaxed expression on his face. "As for you two, you can come and stay at my place for the time being." He offers, to which the latter two are surprised.

"Really?" Levy asks astonished.

"Yeah, alright then." Gajeel says calmly. Kyousuke smiles a bit, erasing the drawing with the light pen and getting up afterwards.

"Alright then. Let's head back." Kyousuke says, getting up and heading back to the school as the other two follow him from behind, Gajeel calmly with his arms crossed and Levy somewhat happily.

* * *

><p>Later on in the day, the school day ends, and everyone can be seen leaving the school and heading home. Roxanne was seen outside with Erza, both waiting for Dayton and Natsu as they took forever to get through the massive crowd of people. Roxanne, however, knows how to get through these people quickly, so having her and Erza get through the crowd was nothing. They just sat there for almost an hour, chatting with each other as they both watched people leave the school.<p>

"So…" Erza says, catching Roxanne's attention, "What do you like to do on your free time."

"Free time?" Roxanne says, Erza nodding in response. Roxanne pulled her hand through her hair before responding. "I like to do a lot of things, but usually I practice my swordplay." Roxanne says in a good mood. Erza gives her an initially surprised look.

"Swordplay?" She says inquisitively, her expression changing to that of a decisive smirk. "Perhaps we should test out your skills later." Erza tells Roxanne decisively. Roxanne gives her a somewhat perplexed look, before Erza changes the topic. "Anything else?" She asks calmly.

"Well…" Roxanne says calmly. "I like gardening and archeology." Roxanne tells her. Erza nodded in response as they continued to watch people leave the school. To be honest, Erza had not been to her house before, as they actually rented a hotel to stay at last night due to her house getting repairs. Roxanne says that, "Dayton destroyed part of it when he was trying to practice using his magic." Roxanne looks up and looks ahead to see Gajeel lying against the school building. It seemed as if he was waiting for others, as he sometimes looked back behind him to see if anyone was there. Erza looks up and notices him too.

"Well he's here." Erza says calmly, as Roxanne gets slightly frustrated.

"Well he's out here, why can't Dayton get here any faster?" She angrily says, annoyed with Dayton. Sometimes Dayton would go somewhere to get food or hang out with other people, ditching her without even letting her know, which made her very upset. He was very unreliable with basic tasks. After a while, there was barely anyone in the school, and an angry Roxanne charged inside in a streak of madness. "I'm going to make him pay for this!" She says angrily; ready to pound him for being a complete hindrance. Erza stayed behind and let Roxanne go find Dayton, as Natsu would most likely be with him. Staying behind, Erza once again stares at Gajeel, who was still waiting for people. He didn't seem particularly annoyed, as he was just lying there with the same serious expression on his face. He kept thinking about how people could "steal magic." It sounded too much like a joke to be true. Even more so was how if they tried to do so to a Dragon Slayer, it would have a reverse effect and kill them instead. Gajeel turned and locked eyes with Erza for a second, as they stared at each other momentarily. They weren't close friends, more like acquaintances. They were at one point once enemies, but this drastically changed with past events and time. Their guild master always went to Gajeel first for special tasks like digging out information, being a double-agent, secret missions and etc. He was the perfect man for it because he could go through an entire city unnoticed, unlike the others who were more likely to give themselves away beforehand. Eventually, Gajeel stopped staring at Erza and turned to see Kyousuke standing there, waiting for someone else to get to them.

"She wanted to say hi to someone." Kyousuke says bluntly, to which Gajeel becomes slightly annoyed. He looked up irritated to see Levy coming out of the school and running to Erza. He liked Levy a lot, but this was ridiculous. It was almost 5:30 and school ended at 3:45, which was an hour and 45 minutes ago. He might as well have taken a nap with all that free time on his hands. Kyousuke took a long time already, to which he was actually talking to the school principle for using the "Dragon Orb." However, Kyousuke didn't fear her like Dayton did, and he was very blunt with her.

"I've told Dayton millions of times not to use that technique, and you, who I'd thought would be smart enough to understand, used it like I said not to!" She angry rants on about. Kyousuke's eyes were narrowed and he gave her an annoyed expression.

"I didn't see or hear any rules about magic not being used against _another wizard_." Kyousuke says, irritating her even more.

"Shut up!" She says angrily, "If you do it again, I'll give you the same punishments!"

"Yeah, whatever." Kyousuke says annoyed, walking off and ignoring her insults. She continues to try to get him to comply by yelling.

"I'll be just as hard on you as I was with Dayton, so you better watch it, YA HEAR?!" She yells, but Kyousuke simply walks out the school and all she hears in response is the door shutting. She angrily stomps the ground and walks off in an angry fit. Back to the present, Kyousuke looks up at Gajeel and apologizes.

"Sorry for the long wait, but someone _important_ wanted to _talk_ with me." Kyousuke says calmly. Kyousuke never liked the principle, and he thought her obsession with magic was a waste and it was completely stupid and utterly pathetic. That didn't mean that he didn't like magic, however. Gajeel turned and looked at Kyousuke with his serious expression.

"Don't worry about it." He says calmly with his arms crossed. Kyousuke looked up and saw Levy heading for Erza. Erza, not knowing she was there, turned and became startled by her appearance. Both Gajeel and Kyousuke realized that they were going to talk for a very long time, so they both just stood there, waiting for her, about to fall to sleep in the process. As Erza and Levy came together in relief, Roxanne was running around the school in anger, looking for Dayton.

"Why can't he just listen for once?!" She says to herself annoyed. Dayton wasn't standing up to her expectations, and she was annoyed by that. She walked everywhere, currently going down the stairs that lead outside and to the gym. She started to head for the gym, to which she stopped because someone else got her attention. She looked up to see that Natsu was standing there. Surprisingly, he was alone, which usually wasn't right. He did have a companion that would always go with him, but somehow he didn't get sent here too, and so Natsu was alone. Roxanne felt some sort of strange connection to him, as if he was like Dayton in a way. Natsu looked up to see that it was Roxanne.

"It's you." He says surprised, Roxanne immediately dismissing the comment.

"Have you seen Dayton anywhere?" She asks irritated, "It's already 5:00."

"He said he had to do something important." Natsu responds, angering Roxanne even more.

"Are you serious?!" She says angrily, throwing her arms up in the air. She angrily lets herself fall onto the bench next to the wall, giving up on searching for him.

"He can never stay with a schedule." Roxanne says, calming down. Natsu sat down next to her on the same bench.

"What schedule?"

"Oh, never mind." Roxanne says calmly. Why worry about a schedule when it's almost 5:30? It was just pointless. They might've been the only ones at the school, along with Dayton, Levy, Gajeel, Kyousuke, and Erza. Roxanne, already irritated, suddenly started talking with Natsu about some important things. She started with his outfit. "You know that outfit's going to grab a lot of attention, right?" She asks Natsu, who looks at his outfit in confusion.

"Why, what's wrong with it?"

"It's not what most people typically wear."

"Alright then, but I'm still wearing the scarf."

"The scarf?" Roxanne asks perplexed. She looked up at Natsu to see his scarf on his neck. It was a white scarf, and it gave nearly perfect contrast with his current outfit. "Why? What's so important about that scarf?"

"Igneel gave it to me." Natsu tells her. Roxanne gained a surprised expression.

"Who's Igneel?"

"My father." Natsu tells her, "He's a dragon."

"Oh." Roxanne says calmly. She then understood why it meant so much to Natsu, knowing about Dayton's past a bit too. They both sit there in silence for a few seconds, thinking about dragons. Natsu then turns to Roxanne in question.

"Do you know anything about Dayton's father?" Natsu asks curiously. Roxanne took a deep breath before explaining.

"Dayton doesn't open up much to me about it, but he told me that his father's name was _Magmaflare._" Roxanne tells him. It made sense that "Magmaflare" would be his father's name, as Dayton controlled Lava elements.

"He said he was close with him, but one day he just _vanished_, and he never appeared again." Roxanne explained. Natsu then felt relation to Dayton, because the same thing had happened to Natsu himself. Roxanne then gained a slight smile on her face.

"It's just that he acts so happy all the time, you'd never think something like that would happen." Roxanne explains, to Natsu. Natsu became surprised at this comment, mainly because he never noticed it before. Natsu was also like that, so it made sense to him.

"However," She said calmly, "The same could be said for Kyousuke."

"Why is that?" Natsu asks curiously. He had this expression and energy that made him feel like he could be trusted, so Roxanne didn't feel awkward telling him about this.

"He never wants to hang out with anyone, and he never talks about anything personal. His attitude and dislike for people makes them not think about if horrible things have happened to him. The only thing I can pick up from him is that he's dangerous and that he's a dragon slayer too." Roxanne explains with a sorrow tone.

"Sounds like some iron-head I know." Natsu says with an annoyed tone, thinking about Gajeel.

"That's what was surprising." Roxanne says calmly, "They look different, but their eyes and personalities are almost the same."

"I guess so." Natsu says raising his shoulders.

"Well, Gajeel might be more aggressive and….I don't know." Roxanne says, not being able to figure them out. "I try to help out Kyousuke, but I feel like he doesn't see it or doesn't want me to help him." Roxanne says sadly. She was upset because she felt like Kyousuke was ignoring her, and that she didn't matter to him. It hurt her so much, since she liked him just about as much as she liked Dayton. His rejection of her didn't stop her from liking him, but she was also torn at why he would do such a thing. Natsu put his hand on her shoulder, comforting her as she looked up in surprise. He was smiling towards her, which made her feel good on the inside.

"Don't worry. Maybe he's going through some hard times or something."

"But he's like that _all the time_." Roxanne says, surprising Natsu a bit. He continued trying to cheer her up.

"Come on now! He's still you're friend, right? Isn't that all that matters?" Natsu asks cheerfully. Roxanne turned and gave him a surprised look. He was so cheerful; it was hard not to like him. However, she felt like Natsu didn't understand what she meant. To her, it was like that with everyone else. It made her feel isolated and completely upset. However, she didn't let it show.

"Yeah, you're right." She says calmly. She sent a fake smile towards him, to which he gladly accepted. Smiling towards each other, they eventually hear footsteps coming towards them, to which they look up. They see that it's Dayton, who was standing there, watching them with curiosity.

"Is everything all right here?" Dayton asks calmly, to which an angry Roxanne gets up and walks up to him.

"Where the hell were you?!" She asks angrily, walking up to him and pulling him angrily towards her. She started walking out of the school, dragging Dayton with her as Natsu watched in surprise.

"Jeez, I'm sorry!" Dayton says frustrated, "I had to look into something important you know!"

"Yeah, just an excuse." Roxanne says angrily, continuing to drag him out of the school as they eventually exit the school, Natsu following from behind. They come out to see Erza waving bye to Levy, who happened to be with Gajeel and Kyousuke, as Kyousuke was leading them to a place to stay, not that Gajeel needed one. Roxanne and Dayton looked at Levy in confusion, but Natsu jumped and started running towards Erza.

"Hey! Is that Levy?!"

"Of course it is Natsu." Erza tells him kindly. "She's staying with Gajeel and Kyousuke for the night."

"Next time I see Gajeel, I'm gonna give him a piece of me!" Natsu says battle ready. He was already getting fired up at the thought of battling Gajeel and beating him. Interrupting his thoughts, Dayton started to run home, to which Natsu watched as Dayton passed him.

"Race you home!" Dayton says while giving himself a head start as Natsu starts running after him.

"You won't beat me that easily!" Natsu says cheerfully, as the two race to Dayton's house. Roxanne and Erza watched in happiness as the two race each other, enjoying the moment.

"One day and they're like buddies." Roxanne says calmly.

"That's what happens when you meet Natsu." Erza says calmly. She had a smile on her face, but Roxanne suddenly lost hers.

"With Kyousuke, it seems like it'll never happen." She says to herself sadly. Erza looked back at her in wonder.

"What was that?" She asks calmly. Roxanne shakes her head, forgetting about it.

"It's nothing." Roxanne tells her calmly. Roxanne then begins heading back to her house. "We should head to my place." Roxanne tells Erza, as Erza agrees. They then both quietly head back to the house, ending the day and starting their weekend. What were they going to do next?


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Have Some Fun

Chapter 6: Let's Have Some Fun

Today, it was a Saturday, which meant that they didn't have to go to the school that day. Not that some people cared, it was a day for them to take a break and enjoy themselves for once. Natsu was at Dayton's house, both inside his kitchen eating loads of waffles and pancakes, loaded with syrup and whipped-cream and tons of chocolate. It was a kitchen full of delicious treats and tons of madness. You could already tell by the food all over the place since Dayton didn't try to keep the place very clean. Luckily, it was just the two of them, so he didn't get any complaints about it. In the middle of their destructive eating habits, Dayton thought up the perfect idea of what to do that day. Looking up to a crazed Natsu, he stopped him from eating massive bites of chocolate pancakes that they were eating, and began to explain.

"You know today's a Saturday?" Dayton asks energetically, to which Natsu stops eating for a bit.

"Yeah?"

"There's this hot springs that we should go to."

"Hot springs?" Natsu says curiously. He kept eating the pancake like a monster, nothing stopping him. He could've won the title for "fastest fridge raider in the universe." Dayton got up and ran into the laundry room, to which he later came back out with two pairs of swimming trunks.

"It starts at 10:00, so we better get moving fast!" Dayton says, throwing Natsu the pair that had orange, tribal flame markings on it. Dayton, with the pair that was red with white tropical designs, ran into the laundry room and shut it closed. He began changing into the trunks while getting everything ready as fast as possible. Natsu, leaving the food on the table, started changing right on the spot, and when he was done, began to finish eating the rest of his food. Natsu was already enjoying his time in this world, having confidence that his guild-mates back in Fairy Tail are alright.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Natsu says, idiotically rushing into the laundry room where Dayton was getting dressed. Dayton, already ready and having all the stuff they need, zoomed for the door at the same time as Natsu. They both collided with each other frantically as Natsu managed to grab the door knob. He turned it and pulled the door open as they both fell to the floor. They hit the ground hard, but that wasn't about to stop them from leaving to the hot springs. They both instantly bounced back up and left the house instantly. While they did get the stuff they needed, they idiotically left the food on the table, and it was going to sit there ALL DAY.

* * *

><p>Aside from them, Erza and Roxanne were at her house, who happened to have a really nice place. It wasn't too fancy or anything special, but it was interesting. She had a large garden in her backyard and a training room for practicing with weapons of any kind. Unlike Dayton and Natsu, Erza and Roxanne were civilized people, and they ate their breakfast with manners for the house and each other. Currently, they were eating home-made omelets with personal preferences of veggies, meats and cheeses. Erza was enjoying her food with pure delight, having a passion for the exquisite taste of food rather than being the monster of craving madness that Natsu was.<p>

"This is amazing!" Erza says passionately. She was shocked at Roxanne's incredible cooking skills. Roxanne turned to her with a smile on her face.

"I've gotten a reputation for being the _best cook_."

"Really?" Erza says curiously. Roxanne then opens up a cupboard that's right in-front of Erza. Instead of having kitchen materials, it had medals and awards for being the best cook. Erza stared at them slightly surprised, before looking back down at her omelet to finish it up. "A job well done." She says calmly, finishing up her meal. Erza couldn't help but notice awards for "Best weapons user" or "Best archer" and others awards for weaponry. They were in the same cupboard as the cooking ones, which is probably where she keeps all her awards. "A love for weapons and food," Erza says, catching Roxanne's attention, "You remind me of myself at times."

"Really? You like cake?" Roxanne asks perplexed and randomly. It was completely off topic, and it was like she had asked a random question. Despite that, Erza looked up passionately, staring at Roxanne with a passion filled for cake.

"Cake?!" Erza says surprised. Erza loved cake, and there were times in which she'd by 50 pieces of cake just for her own sake. There had to be something about the taste of cake that made Erza crave it so much. Surprisingly, Roxanne was no different. She opened up her fridge to introduce Erza to her fridge of cakes. There had to be at least 20 different cakes inside of that fridge, as it was stuffed with all of Roxanne's healthy foods and her cakes together. Erza stared at the fridge in glory, seeing all the delicious cakes in the fridge. She desperately wanted to taste every single one, but she knew that she had to be respectful, so she resisted her temptation with great difficulty. Roxanne shut the fridge calmly, lowering Erza's temptation by a little bit.

"If we're going to have some, it should be later at night." Roxanne tells her calmly. Erza nods her head in agreement.

"Yes, of course." She says calmly. Underneath her calm exterior was her desperation to taste the cakes, but it soon started to fade away as she calmed herself down. Finished with her meal, she got up and headed for the sink, washing her own plate. She was quite fond of Roxanne's place. The counter was dividing the kitchen and living room apart, so if she was watching TV, she could go get snacks whenever she wished right away. The living room had a hallway that went to the front door of the house, and near the living room was also a stairway that led to the basement. There was another door next to the living room in which would lead to Roxanne's bedroom, where she slept all the time. She liked keeping her place clean, which is why she usually _never_ lets Dayton come to her place. Anyway, they both were already dressed, and they had planned on exploring their place for the time being. There was really nothing for them to do, so why not use it for fun? Erza was already dressed in nice clothes. She was wearing a white shirt with her blue skirt underneath, and they matched each other perfectly. Roxanne was just wearing a green, short-sleeved shirt with blue-jeans and a silver necklace. After they cleaned up the kitchen, they both headed out the front door, and upon doing so, they witnessed Dayton and Natsu run right in-front of them, almost knocking them over. In fact, Dayton actually hit Roxanne the face with his rowdiness, pissing her off completely. They were screaming incredibly loud, in fact so much that neighbors were shutting their doors and windows because of it. The two idiots were knocking all sorts of pots of plants and decorations over in the process. Erza and Roxanne, watching their incredibly rude destruction, took action and started chasing after them.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Roxanne screams angrily, quickly pulling off one of her shoes and storming off after them. Dayton and Natsu turn around, witnessing her anger and her incredible speed. They didn't have much time to evade her anger and her wrath.

"Oh shit! She's coming for us!" Dayton panics, as Natsu turns and sees Erza behind her. They both freak out completely and start sprinting for the hot springs, hoping to evade the two of them safely as they can't go in the guy's section. Seeing them get away, Roxanne angrily throws the shoe at the two of them. It spins in the air rapidly and only manages to hit Dayton in the back of the head. Dayton painfully trips and slides on the hard concrete, giving himself some serious road rash as Natsu spins around in shock.

"NO!" Natsu says in a panic. He quickly grabs Dayton and throws him over his shoulder, continuing to charge for the hot springs at high speed.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Roxanne screams angrily, Natsu not responding at all. Their loudness wasn't causing any commotion at all, instead causing the people to shut away from the outdoors in annoyance. The group managed to sprint past Kyousuke's house, to which Gajeel, who was on Kyousuke's roof, was watching them with a serious expression on his face. He saw them sprint through the place while yelling incredibly loud, seeing Roxanne chase after Natsu and Erza following behind. Erza didn't seem too angry, which was surprising. Roxanne was too focused on pursuing Natsu to notice that Gajeel was eating metal on the top of Kyousuke's house. He took a bite out of a small piece while watching them.

"What a bunch of morons." He says to himself quietly. Dayton, looking up, realizes that it's Kyousuke's house, and thinks that he might be of service.

"Hey!" Dayton yells, getting Natsu's attention, "Turn and go to that grey house!"

"What!" Natsu says confused. He turns to his right to see Kyousuke's house, seconds later seeing Gajeel on his roof. "Hey! It's Gajeel!"

"Hmph." Gajeel mutters to himself. Natsu turns and runs for Kyousuke's door in panic, losing Roxanne rather quickly as she almost trips herself, only to trip again seconds later. He runs up to Kyousuke's door and puts Dayton down, who gets up and knocks on the door loudly.

"HEY! ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Dayton yells incredibly loud. It was very irritating, and everyone except Natsu was annoyed. Gajeel heard their commotion and thought that they were complete retards.

"He never learns!" Erza mutters to herself, quickly grabbing and pulling Roxanne back to her feet as Roxanne then sped off quickly. It was like they were the perfect teams of two, working with each other in perfect sync without obstructions. Seconds later, Kyousuke opens the door in-front of his house, wearing a blue bath-robe and staring at Dayton completely irritated.

"Oh my, what the hell do you want?!" Kyousuke says annoyed. Both Dayton and Natsu start panicking in-front of his house.

"Roxanne and Erza are gonna kill us!"

"Please you have to do something!" They both ramble on, desperately trying to convince Kyousuke to help them. Suddenly, Dayton stops and looks in Kyousuke's house to see a bunch of guitar's next to his fireplace, which was on the opposite side of the room.

"Whoa, how many guitars do you have?" Dayton asks curiously. One of the guitars he saw was a black acoustic, and the other two were electric, one being red with white and the other being completely black. Kyousuke turned away so that they both couldn't see his face.

"I have five in total, and you don't get to play with any of them." Kyousuke says calmly, turning around and slamming the door on the two of them. They both start to panic and bang on the door as Kyousuke simply ignores them. They both turn around and scream as Erza and Roxanne storm towards them like rockets. Meanwhile, Kyousuke quietly walks over to the area with the guitars, which was actually his living room. There was a large plasma TV screen that was there shut off. There was also a brown sofa that was there, and Levy happened to be laying on it, reading a book. The book was a book called "Musical Electricity: The complete guide to electronic music!" She seemed to love the book already, and was fascinated by a lot of the stuff she had already read inside of the book.

"Wow, this book has tons of information on different types of music." Levy says out-loud, catching Kyousuke's attention. He turned to her and realized that she was reading the book.

"Have you heard of electronic music before?" He asked her calmly. She turned to him surprised.

"I've never heard of it before, until I read this."

"It's quite interesting and very complex, but you have a lot of creativity."

"Really? That sounds incredible!" Levy said with excitement. She wasn't that interested in music, but it still was really cool.

"However, I've had some musical writers block recently, and I can't seem to come up with anything anymore." Kyousuke says calmly, itching the back of his neck. Levy gave him a somewhat apologetic look.

"Aw, that's too bad." She says apologetically. As the two of them were talking, Gajeel appeared, coming down the stairs calmly, not wanting to hear Natsu and Dayton's screaming any longer. He appeared rather calm this time and less serious, enjoying being here with Levy and being with Kyousuke, who wasn't obnoxious and idiotic like Dayton and Natsu were. There was a piece of metal sticking out of his mouth, and he kept chewing on it as he walked around the place. He walked around and noticed the guitars that Kyousuke had, though he was looking at the two on the wall next to the giant TV. One of them was a standard, beige colored acoustic, and another was a blue guitar with red and black tribal markings on it. Sudden interested sparked within him as his passion for music started to come alive.

"What the heck kind of guitar is this?" Gajeel asks interested, grabbing the blue guitar with ease as Kyousuke and Levy looked at him surprised.

"An electric guitar. Can be played just like an acoustic." Kyousuke says, Gajeel grinning in response, "Though, you do need to do some stuff beforehand."

"Huh?" Gajeel asks curiously. Kyousuke walks up and gently grabs the guitar, Gajeel letting go in the process. Kyousuke took the guitar and set it down gently, walking over to a cabinet next to the TV and pulling out a large black box. This box, however, had a large wireframe on the front side, along with a bunch of interesting knobs on it.

"You connect to this amplifier, adjust some settings, and you've got an electric guitar with complete perfection." Kyousuke says, having hooked up and adjusted the amplifier in the process. Having had the guitar hooked up, he played a classic rock solo, Gajeel watching his every move. He played so well it was amazing, even so that Gajeel actually grinned in the process. Upon finishing, Kyousuke looked up to see Levy applauding and Gajeel nodding his head.

"That's real music there!" Gajeel said happily. Kyousuke then put up a finger that told them to hold on a minute.

"That's not all." Kyousuke tells them, Gajeel and Levy looking at him confused, "I can use this amp to distort the guitar so much it sounds incredibly… powerful."

"Powerful?" Both Gajeel and Levy ask perplexed. Kyousuke messed with the amp settings once again, and this time, he got in a different stance. It was more energetic than the last stance, as he was going to play a chord on the guitar.

"This is something called _metal music_." Kyousuke says with excitement, Gajeel looking at him now even more perplexed. He played the chord, and an extremely loud guitar blast was heard from the amp. It was so loud, Levy jumped up in the couch in complete shock and Gajeel stood there with widened eyes. Kyousuke then started playing a solo as they both witnessed the loud, destructive power of the guitar. Levy already had despised the loud destructive power of the guitar, but Gajeel was completely opposite. He suddenly started to love its incredible aggression and loud power. Its loud destructive sound fit perfectly well with his craving for battle, and it made his heart beat faster. Eventually, Kyousuke stopped playing it, and as the sound of the last chord he played started to fade, Gajeel started laughing wickedly. A shocked Levy turned to look at him with complete shock and confusion, and Kyousuke watched him with surprise. It wasn't any strange laugh, more like an evil one that was more brutal and less sinister. Eventually he fell backwards on to the sofa, exhausting himself a bit from his laughter, letting out a large sigh from his excitement. Kyousuke stared at Levy nervously.

"Maybe that was a bit too loud." Kyousuke says bluntly, Levy nodding her head in shock. Kyousuke relaxed his eyes a bit and smiled, starting to put the guitar back up as something came to mind. Gajeel turned to Levy, who was completely startled by its loudness.

"What?" Gajeel asks, Levy shaking a bit, "You couldn't handle that?"

"Wow Gajeel." She says offended, crossing her arms and looking away from him as Gajeel turned and looked at Kyousuke.

"Learn to play that sometime." Gajeel teases Levy, having a grin on his face. She looks back at Gajeel annoyed. Before they could continue arguing, Kyousuke walked up to the two of them and wanted to suggest something.

"Instead of staying here, we should go down and hang out at the hot springs." Kyousuke suggests. Gajeel gained an interested expression and Levy jumped up smiling.

"That sounds like a ton of fun!" She says excited. Kyousuke suddenly stopped for a moment.

"Hold on, that won't work."

"Why not?!"

"You can't go in the men's area!" Kyousuke says with a smile on his face, Levy realizing this and gaining a sorrow expression on her face.

"Oh yeah, that's right." She says calmly. The three both sat there in silence, that is, before Levy came up with an idea. "Um…I'll just hang out with Erza then." Levy says happily. This surprised the other two, both staring at her surprised.

"You know she's probably not heading for the hot springs." Kyousuke tells her. Surprisingly, she gets up and starts heading for the door.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright!" She tells the two of them, both watching her surprised as she walks out the door. She looks to realize that neither Erza nor Roxanne were nowhere to be found. She must've not realized this right away because of Kyousuke's loud guitar. She shook her head in disappointment as Kyousuke came out the front door from behind her.

"You're going to need a swim-suit first, because this is actually a hot springs _pool._" Kyousuke explains to her. She cheerfully looked up and agreed with Kyousuke, and with that, they decided to go.

* * *

><p>In the timespan of about a half-an-hour to 45 minutes, Kyousuke got his trunks on, headed to the store and had Gajeel and Levy pick out their own pairs, as Kyousuke paid for it. Levy's was an orange bikini with yellow tropical designs, and Gajeel's was a vibrant green pair of trunks with white lines on it. Kyousuke's was black with blue, gradient electricity coming up from the bottom, which gave him serious style. The three managed to make it to the entrance of the hot springs, to which it was actually not populated with anyone except for four people. Levy waved a cheerful goodbye as she went into the girl's area of the hot springs pool and Gajeel and Kyousuke went into the guy's. It was separated like this because of perverted problems within the society. Levy met up with Erza and Roxanne cheerfully and got along well, whereas Gajeel and Kyousuke weren't excited to see Dayton and Natsu. At least they were the only ones there, and not some other idiots that were even worse. The two walked in and saw Dayton and Natsu sitting there with smiles on their face, looking like they're enjoying the comfort of the hot springs. They were in one of the two hot tubs there, and Gajeel and Kyousuke, not wanting to be in the same tub, chose the other one and managed to escape having to deal with their annoyance. They both easily adjusted to the temperature of the tub, closing their eyes as they tried to relax in it. For a few minutes, they both just sat there, thinking about either how relieving it was or about the events that have already happened, or both. They weren't overly obnoxious like Natsu and Dayton, and since you could hear a lot of the steam floating around the pool, it was an enjoyable experience. As time passed, Kyousuke decided to start off a conversation.<p>

"So," Kyousuke says, catching Gajeel's attention, "What do you think of our world?"

"The people here are ridiculous and your principle's a whack-job." Gajeel straightforwardly says. Kyousuke couldn't help but laugh a bit at his response, which surprised Gajeel because people would usually get mad at him for saying something like that.

"I thought the same thing. Though, there are some people that aren't so bad, and there's the music that I love too."

"You can say that again." Gajeel says calmly. Kyousuke gained a smile when he came up with an idea.

"We could become a musical group and rock the world, _blow them away_ with our music." Kyousuke says calmly, Gajeel chuckling a bit. They got along very well, which was surprising because Gajeel usually didn't get along with another guy so easily. Kyousuke decided to change the topic a bit.

"So, out of curiosity, what do you think of me?" Kyousuke asks curiously. Gajeel turned and gave him a calm expression.

"You're not bad." Gajeel tells Kyousuke with a more friendly tone, in which Kyousuke became surprised by this. He gave Gajeel a more relaxed and comfortable look as a response.

"I see." He says calmly. He moved his hands around in the water, analyzing the depth and flow the water gave off when his hand passed through it.

"You're probably the only person I took an instant liking to." Kyousuke says calmly. Gajeel looked at him with his serious expression that covered the surprise inside of him. There weren't a lot of people that liked him personally, and he usually didn't want to make friends, so this was different. I guess it must've been because they both had a lot in common, liking the same things and having the same opinions on certain topics. Kyousuke closed his eyes and let himself sink into the tub even more, becoming immersed within the hot water. Gajeel looked up to his right to see Natsu and Dayton already leaving the place. The two idiots still didn't even notice them as they left the hot springs, but perhaps that was a good thing. They both had put on white t-shirts that Dayton brought so that they wouldn't walk around the city shirtless. They didn't bring towels to dry off, so they were like water droplets walking in the street.

"Hey, wasn't there someone else there?" Dayton asks curiously. Dayton might've noticed that Gajeel and Kyousuke were there, but he was too excited and his overactive brain didn't pick up the information properly.

"Maybe, I don't know." Natsu says, scratching his neck while looking everywhere. "At least we got away from Erza."

"Mind telling me who this _Erza _is?" A strange voice says. The two become startled and look around, trying to find the thing that said that.

"What the heck was that?" Dayton says surprised.

"Try remembering me kid and you'll see." The voice says. It had a higher pitched voice that sounded more sinister than most. Dayton then looked to his right, seeing the guy there. He had short, spiked dirty-blonde hair and gradient purple eyes. He had these weird clothes on that were black with white lines running down them in an elegant fashion. He held one of his hands on his hips like a girl, and he was giving the two of them an evil smirk. Dayton realized who it was, and without even thinking, he attacked him, having his hands turned into lava. He hit the guy with ease, who quickly moved away in a flash. He moved behind Natsu, attempting to attack by holding his finger out towards Natsu. However, Natsu instantly turned around and covered on of his fists in flames, attempting to attack him right on. The guy instantly dodged it and moved a great distance from them. Natsu, who missed the attack, accidently hit the ground and made a small crater in the ground where his fist made impact. The guy stared at them angrily, covering the spot where Dayton hit him. "God damn, this burns like hell!" The guy says angrily, being surprised at Dayton's improvement in strength. Dayton and Natsu stood side by side as they eyed the mysterious guy, Dayton holding a grudge against him. Who was he? What did he have to do with Dayton? There's much more to him than you'd ever think.


	7. Chapter 7: Dread of the Past Returns

Chapter 7: Dread of the Past Returns

The guy held his stomach in pain as Dayton glared at him with dislike. He was surprised at his increase in strength, not expecting something like that to happen. Dayton had no idea exactly who the guy was, but jumped to the conclusion that he was an enemy, as he knew where he came from.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Natsu asks, pounding his fists together as Dayton walks up to Natsu, still staring at the other guy with dislike.

"There's this group called the D-Raided, and he's a member."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu says looking at the guy, ready to pound him. While hearing their conversation, the guy wanted to laugh, being completely surprised at what Dayton was doing.

"Ha ha ha! This can't be real! You seriously don't remember me kid?!" The guy says in a higher pitched voice. He continued to stand up in a girly fashion, making him look incredibly stupid and weird looking. Dayton gave the guy a perplexed look, wondering what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about? I don't know who the heck you are!"

"Is that so? Do you have some sort of memory loss or something?" The guy says shocked. He was never expecting this, trying to remember back when he met him. "Maybe you're just stupid." The guy says, angering Dayton and Natsu.

"You're making yourself look like a hypocrite, so just shut up." A womanly voice says. The guy turns around in surprise to see a taller woman standing there with a hateful glare on her face. She had long, dark brown hair with green, envious eyes and vibrant green lip-stick. She wore the same clothes as the other guy, black with white elegant lines embroidered onto it. However, it was more of a dress as she was a girl. She glared at the guy with a hateful expression that put surprise into anyone she met. The guy looked back at her with an angry expression on his face.

"You?!" The guy says, the woman rolling her eyes in response. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I want to ask _you _that question. This is what happens when you decide to play games and not follow the rules." The woman says strictly, shaking her head in disappointment. The guy looked at her in confusion as the woman started to walk up to the guy elegantly.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"You dumbass! You found the wrong guy!" She angrily yells, kneeing him in the stomach painfully. Natsu and Dayton watched in surprise as she started to torment the other guy, despite the both of them working for the D-Raided. They eventually started fighting amongst themselves, as the guy tried upper-cutting her in the face but missing by a long-shot. She got even madder and punched him in the face, going for his neck as she would choke him to unconsciousness.

"You bitch!" The guy says angrily, looking at her with complete anger. He pulled up his index finger and pointed it at her face. A white light started to gather around his index finger as he was about to blast something towards her at point blank range. In shock, she punched him in the stomach and flipped over, kicking down on his stomach as it would force him to stop. Indeed it did, as he lost the charge he was gaining around his finger. He then started falling to the ground helplessly. Dayton and Natsu watched in surprise as the guy hit the ground with great force. An impression of his body was left in the ground as he lied their unconscious. She must've hit him pretty hard from those two shots, being able to knock him out so easily. Natsu became angry with the two of them, working for the same organization and having no respect for each other. On the other hand, Dayton was confused.

"_I'm the wrong guy?" _Dayton thought to himself perplexed. He didn't know what to think. Why was he the wrong guy and who were they really after? "Hey you!" Dayton yells, the woman landing to pick up the guy she just knocked out. She refused to look back at Dayton, but Dayton still continued on talking anyway. "What do you mean I'm the wrong guy?!"

"If it were your business, maybe I would tell you." The woman says strictly. She gave Dayton a sinister smirk, looking at him and thinking some strange things. Dayton covered himself in his Lava Dragon Slayer magic and he charged at the woman angrily.

"I don't care! Tell me now!" he shouts angrily, Natsu covering his fists in flames as he gets ready to fight. The woman gets into a defensive position right away, being caught off guard.

"So this kid's a dragon slayer too." She thinks to herself slightly surprised. Dayton was about to hit her on the chest, aiming to punch her. However, she instantly jumped up onto the wall next to her. She instantly ran across the wall and jumped off, heading for the alleyway behind Natsu. However, Natsu was a step ahead. He grabbed her leg as she was in midair, engulfing his hands in flames as he was going to burn her leg a bit. She turned around and looked at him with widened eyes, instantly pulling out a tan ball from her pocket.

"LET GO OF ME!" She yells angrily, throwing the ball down at the ground in irrational anger. It exploded into a large mass of tan smoke, and it engulfed Dayton and Natsu. They had to cover themselves from the smoke in order to not get blinded by it, as it started to burn their eyes when it engulfed them.

"Dammit! What a cheap shot!" Dayton says annoyed, trying to move through the smoke without blinding himself. He unknowningly walked into Natsu, and they both stumbled back a bit.

"Hey!"

"Sorry." Dayton says apologetically. They almost tripped themselves in the large mass of smoke. Eventually, it started to fade away, and Dayton and Natsu uncovered themselves as they wouldn't be blinded by it anymore. They looked to see that she was gone, and they started looking around themselves for any traces of her. They eventually came to the conclusion that she had gotten away, and that annoyed them. "Ugh! She got away!" Dayton yells angrily, kicking about at the ground in annoyance.

"Next time she runs into us she's gonna get a real pounding!" Natsu says energetically, pumping his fists together confidently. In the midst of their disappointment they start hearing footsteps coming towards them, both looking up startled. They looked up only to see that it was Gajeel and Kyousuke. They both had slightly concerned expressions on their faces.

"Where was that?!" Kyousuke asks concerned, causing Dayton and Natsu to look at him confused.

"Where was what?"

"Did you not hear that explosion?" Kyousuke says calmly, to which Dayton and Natsu look at each other confused.

"What explosion?" They both say in sync, causing Gajeel and Kyousuke to become annoyed.

"Man, your ridiculous." Gajeel says disappointed, Kyousuke shaking his head in disappointment.

"What was that?" Natsu says annoyed, getting up in Gajeel's face as Gajeel only becomes more annoyed.

"You moron! It happened just a minute ago salamander!" Gajeel says annoyed. They continue arguing as Erza, Roxanne and Levy appear behind them, all with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Where was that explosion?" Erza asks with a serious tone. Natsu became even more confused as a result, and he gave her a perplexed expression.

"What?! Erza?! I didn't hear an explosion!" Natsu says, exasperating Erza greatly. She lost it, going mad and punching Natsu right in the face, causing him to fly backwards and slide across the ground painfully. There was a large bruise on his cheek from the impact of the punch, and Erza wasn't happy.

"That explosion was less than a mile away you ignorant fool!" Erza shouts angrily, Natsu lying on the ground in pain and shock.

"I'm…so…sorry…Erza." Natsu says in shock. Erza just crossed her arms in response, being upset at Natsu for being ignorant and foolish. Roxanne was watching calmly and Levy was slightly surprised. Dayton looked at them all just as confused as Natsu was.

"I don't get it. You guys heard an explosion?" Dayton asks calmly. The others initially look at Dayton surprised before becoming completely disappointed with him, shaking their heads annoyed and berating him.

"Oh my…"

"Stupid idiot."

"He's just as stupid as Salamander."

"Wow…"

"Disgraceful." They all go on. Dayton started to get upset as they all were disappointed with him.

"Come ON! I'm not stupid! I swear, I don't know about any explosion!"

"Yeah, whatever." They all say in perfect sync. Dayton crossed his arms in annoyance and looked away. Roxanne then started to wonder about what had happened, as she noticed that Dayton still had his hands covered in his Dragon Slayer magic.

"Hey, what happened?" Roxanne asks calmly, catching Dayton's attention. "Your hands are still covered in lava."

"Oh…right." Dayton says calmly. Everyone started watching him like a hawk, waiting for his answer as if it was their food. Dayton took a bit of time to answer, thinking about the markings on their clothing and the way they acted, and their magical powers. There was no mistaking it.

"It was the D-Raided." Dayton says calmly. Everyone had different reactions. Gajeel, Erza and Levy looked at him with slightly surprised expressions, having no idea about what the D-Raided was. Roxanne gasped a bit in shock.

"What?! You can't be…"

"I'm not joking." Dayton says straightforwardly. This was a serious issue to them, and they were clearly upset about it. Kyousuke's reaction, however, was the most dramatic. He angrily walked up to Dayton and grabbed him by his shirt, going and pinning him against the wall in anger. Everyone watched him in complete surprise, not expecting such a reaction at all.

"What?!" Kyousuke says angrily. He clearly was pissed off about it, but no one knew why. Roxanne was the most shocked, not expecting this at all.

"Kyousuke?"

"Was it really them?! HUH?!" Kyousuke says angrily, completely ignoring Roxanne. He wasn't messing around at this point, and everyone could tell. He kept tightening his grip around Dayton's shirt as if saying that name was a sin. Dayton looked at him and saw the hatred that was seething out of his eyes. It was deadly and it was dangerous.

"Yeah, it was! Let go of me now you f…" Dayton says angrily. Kyousuke just dropped him, letting Dayton slide against the wall painfully until he hit the ground. Everyone watched him in shock as he started to walk away, Roxanne only questioning him.

"What was that…?"

"Shut up. I'm not talking about it." Kyousuke says angrily. He ignored Roxanne's concern and walked away from them all, ditching them and leaving for somewhere specific. They all watched every step he took until he turned into an alleyway and disappeared from sight. The surprised at the situation was shocking to them all. The only one who wasn't completely surprised nor offended was Gajeel. He had some sort of sudden insight that there may be more to it than they think. He wasn't one to instantly jump to conclusions on this type of topic. He started walking off in his direction, catching everyone's attention as they looked at him in surprise. Levy was a bit surprised herself.

"Where are you going Gajeel?" She asks calmly. He turned around a bit to look back at her.

"Stay here. I'm gonna go talk to him myself." He says calmly. With that he went to track down Kyousuke. It wouldn't be difficult for him, as Kyousuke's scent was different from the others. He vanished behind the building in the same alleyway. With the two of them gone, the others got together and helped Natsu and Dayton up. They weren't in any critical condition, unless you count Erza's destructive punch to Natsu's face as a critical issue.

"So what is this D-Raided?" Erza asks Roxanne calmly.

"I'll explain at my house. If we talk about them out here, they might try to track us down." Roxanne explains calmly. She and Dayton felt troubled and nervous, knowing about them being here. We also know that Kyousuke clearly isn't happy, and we have yet to find why that is.

* * *

><p>In time, they all got themselves back at Roxanne's house. They were all in their kitchen, and they all had some snacks and beverages to comfort themselves before Roxanne started explaining who the D-Raided was. Levy and Erza were sitting on the countertop and Natsu and Dayton were snacking away, despite Roxanne's dismay.<p>

"Alright, I'm going to start talking to you about the D-Raided." Roxanne tells them. They all sat there with eyes and ears open, ready for the news about this organization. Roxanne took a deep breath before explaining.

"The D-Raided is an organization that is known as one of the most dangerous organizations in existence. So far, anyone who has tried to resist their forces was annihilated without hesitation." Roxanne explains.

"Annihilated?" Erza questions surprised. "Why would they go to such lengths to stop their opponents?"

"It's because they fear being destroyed. There were people more powerful than the organization, even Dragon Slayers, but they weren't able to stop them." Roxanne explains. She took a drink from a glass of red wine that she had on the table before explaining even more. "Maybe with you guys, Gajeel and Kyousuke, we could all together eliminate them, but that's only a possibility. They can steal a Dragon Slayer's magical power and keep it as a collector's item." Roxanne explains, surprising everyone.

"What? You can't be serious?" Natsu says surprised, as Roxanne shakes her head.

"I'm dead serious." Roxanne says calmly. Dayton suddenly gained this fear of something that happened in the past, thinking about it having a connection to what she's about to say. "They can rip out the manifestation of a Dragon Slayer." She explains, shocking everyone, especially Levy.

"Rip out?!" Levy says shocked. She couldn't help but think of Gajeel when she heard this. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"They can manifest the magical energy of a dragon slayer into that of a single organ in their bodies. When that's finished, they simply rip the organs out of their bodies, killing them in the process." Roxanne explains. Dayton was completely shocked, never expecting to hear this. Everyone else had the exact same expression on their faces as Roxanne went on to continue explaining. "I don't know why they can't use the magic in the organ, but they do collect them. What I do know is…"

"Stop it!" Dayton shouts angrily. He grabbed Roxanne shoulder in shock as she turned to him in complete shock.

"Dayton!" Roxanne says shocked. A shocked Dayton then heads for Roxanne's backyard, having become completely upset with what she had just said. Everyone watched him surprised, all just as confused as Roxanne. Natsu got up and decided to talk to Dayton a bit, heading for the backyard as well. Roxanne was so confused; she couldn't make anything up of it.

"What did I say?" Roxanne says upset. She didn't want to upset Dayton like that. "I didn't mean to upset him."

"It's ok." Erza says calmly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Roxanne rested her arm on the counter and then let her head fall onto her arm. She was so frustrated; Kyousuke reacting the way he did, Dayton getting so easily upset, and the appearance of the D-Raided was just too much. Outside, Natsu saw Dayton sitting on the edge of patio next to her lawn. He kept messing around with his hands; holding one hand and then holding the other hand and all over again. Natsu could tell he was upset.

"What are you getting so upset for?" Natsu asks concerned. He walked up and sat down on the edge of the patio next to Dayton. Dayton took a sigh before telling him.

"I just don't get why she would say something like that." Dayton says calmly. Natsu was confused a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"There was this one guy that was also a dragon slayer. He and I were good rivals, I mean; we always had fun pounding each other. Also with that, Roxanne and he were really close. It was like they were dating, in a way." Dayton explains calmly and straight to the point, Natsu all ears. "But then it happened." Dayton says with a serious tone. Natsu was ready to hear anything Dayton had to say, whether it was completely tragic or not. "The D-Raided came and he turned himself in to save her." Dayton explains seriously. Natsu was a bit surprised.

"Why did he do that?!"

"If he didn't, Roxanne would be dead right now, and they just were too powerful for the three of us."

"What about Kyousuke?"

"He wasn't there at the time. He was somewhere else." Dayton says seriously. He must've held a grudge against Kyousuke for that. Suddenly, Dayton started to break down a bit.

"I can't believe she would just say that like it's nothing. I thought talking about that would scare her! It's like she doesn't even remember him!" Dayton says emotionally. He was clearly upset, and he was trying not to shed tears over it. Natsu felt concerned for Dayton, and he put a hand on his shoulder in response. Dayton looked up to him surprise.

"Stop with the tears bro!" Natsu says encouragingly.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love, but she's still here right? Come on now!"

"I know…" Dayton says, still slightly sad.

"Whatever Kyousuke did, don't worry about it. That's the past. We're a team, and it's going to stay that way!" Natsu says with pride, Dayton instantly agreeing.

"And I won't let this team break up." Dayton says courageously, but calmly. He got up and headed for the door, stopping when he grabbed the doors handle. He turned to Natsu a bit, who was smiling at Dayton. "Thank you Natsu." Dayton says calmly. He kept his face hidden so no one would see the tear that poured down from his eye. Natsu's smile turned into that of a cheerful grin. They then both entered back in the house to reconcile with Roxanne.

* * *

><p>Erza and Natsu were people that others could look to for help. They were so kind and they cared so much. Gajeel didn't have that impression, however. People feared him whenever he came by, and they dared not to mess with him. Even when he joined Fairy Tail, people still didn't see him as someone who really cared, perhaps with the exclusion of Levy. There was one person in particular who would admire this impression and see the truth inside of Gajeel, and he was just like him.<p>

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Kyousuke was sitting on the edge of a large canyon on the outside of the city. He had his arms around his knees as he sitting there without any emotion on his face. He looked at the incredible depth of the canyon, admiring its large size and the beauty it held. The river shined perfectly with the sun, and the shadows and reflections made it seem like a dream. It felt so majestic, and Kyousuke felt like he was <em>living<em> here. He came there all the time, as he felt like talking to people would never make anything better. He tried to at one point, and he had regretted it for a very long time. Kyousuke sat there with a calm, bleak expression on his face. He hated the D-Raided, and he wouldn't let anything stop him from making them pay for what they had done to him.

"_Worthless pieces of waste." _Kyousuke thought to himself with agonizing anger. His hatred began to rise once more. "_They are pathetic! I'll avenge them, and I'll make the D-Raided choke on their own deaths. They won't see it coming, and NO ONE is going to stop me. Not Dayton, who doesn't know anything, nor Roxanne. She could never understand my pain. Not even Erza and Natsu or Levy. I don't think they could understand either. Hell, no one does. Not even…" _

"What the hell are you doing?" Gajeel says with a serious tone. Kyousuke turned around and looked at him surprised, not expecting him to be there. He had his arms crossed and he didn't seem angry or anything of that sort. Kyousuke turned away in seconds upon this.

"Why would you care?"

"Give me a break." Gajeel says straightforwardly, surprising Kyousuke. He sat down next to Kyousuke on the edge of the canyon, tailor styled with his hands on his knees. "I just wanted to talk, that's all." Gajeel says, looking at Kyousuke calmly. They locked eyes for a second, and then Kyousuke just looked back down at the canyon. Gajeel wasn't stupid. He could easily tell that Kyousuke was getting vindictive over the D-Raided, and it wasn't going to be good for Kyousuke. "What's the point?" Gajeel says, catching Kyousuke's attention. "Getting so angry over something like that is a waste."

"And you know what it's like?"

"Yeah I do, and I learned my lesson a long time ago." Gajeel says seriously. Kyousuke looked at him surprised. He didn't think Gajeel would be one to say that, but then he started looking at it differently.

"_Maybe he's right. I'm just wasting my life thinking about crap like this." _Kyousuke thought to himself. He felt guilty when he thought of it logically, but his inner hatred for the D-Raided was quite powerful. It was difficult for Kyousuke to give up on something he had suffered through for years. Suddenly, Gajeel pulled out a flyer and handed it to Kyousuke.

"This will get that off your mind." Gajeel says. Kyousuke looked at it a bit, chuckling in response.

"You seriously got one of these?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"No…I just…thought it was surprising." Kyousuke says calmly. Perhaps Gajeel wanted Kyousuke to go to the homecoming party that was on the flyer.

"Do you want me to go to this?"

"Yeah, and I'm coming with you." Gajeel states without question. He was fixed on this decision and there was no changing his mind.

"Really?" Kyousuke said confused. "You're…coming with me?"

"Yeah, I'm coming whether you like it or not." Gajeel said. His usual way of getting his point across made him seem somewhat rude. However, Kyousuke didn't see it as Gajeel getting what he wants. He saw it as Gajeel caring for him. Maybe Gajeel did care about Kyousuke and this was his way of showing it. He wasn't jovial about caring for people, and his way of caring was less lovey-dovey. Kyousuke liked that kind of care, however. He felt like it meant he was more important.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to find you a nice outfit." Kyousuke says, causing Gajeel to turn to him in question. Gajeel didn't plan on changing his outfit, but he had yet to see what Kyousuke was going to choose for him. Kyousuke smiled finally, having gotten somewhat over his hate streak. "I'm you're here to keep me on my toes." Kyousuke calmly says to Gajeel, who grins in response. They then just sat there, watching the sun make its way back down before they finally decided to head back. They had plans for tomorrow, and it was going to be more than Kyousuke, Dayton, or Roxanne ever expected.


	8. Chapter 8: Tension Tightens

Chapter 8: Tension Tightens

Today was the day of the homecoming party, which everyone was going to. Even Kyousuke and Gajeel were going, but only for the fireworks however. They had no intention of going to visit the people that went into the school or anything like that. Dayton, Natsu, Roxanne and Erza were doing the same, also not going to the school, as they had cooler plans of their own to do. It was going to be late at night where the fireworks were going to be seen perfectly clearly, and the party was going to have all this stuff for dancing and everything. However, the party was unnecessary to any of them, as they had no intention for it. They also weren't particularly excited about it either, still feeling a bit bogged down from the previous day. They were too concerned about the D-Raided to have much focus in school. They could attack at any time, even when the entire school would be unprepared, making themselves an open target. They just had to be on guard the entire time.

It currently was third hour for them, an hour in which Dayton and Roxanne were in class, Erza and Natsu were in the cafeteria, and Kyousuke was running around the school getting papers signed for his music production career.

"God damn, these papers are pointless." Kyousuke says to himself, holding literally five to six papers that were all the same. They asked you for so much information, and it was the same information on all five papers.

"Instead of giving me five papers, how about having me sign one paper, copy the paper, and then send out the copies to everyone." He says to himself as if he was talking to the person in charge of all this production. He was so irritated with the papers, and furthermore, he had to walk all over the entire school just to deliver each paper, which was completely ridiculous. It turns out that he actually wasn't talking to himself, however, as Gajeel and Levy decided to accompany him on his _school journey_. Gajeel had nothing better to do and Levy wanted to explore the school a bit more.

"This place is ridiculous." Gajeel says annoyed, having already seen the loads of filing cabinets and slots that hold different papers for different jobs. "All these papers are a complete waste." Gajeel says as both Levy and Kyousuke agree. Levy agreed because it was a waste of paper, and they sacrificed trees for paper, so being a book lover, she was sort of annoyed.

"Apparently, that's how things work in our so called _functioning economy." _Kyousuke explains. Gajeel then realized that the horror he would have to deal with here made Fairy Tail look like heaven with a bunch of angels. The people here were completely crazed with either money or magic, and their system of things working was starting to fall apart. Kyousuke had planned on moving to another country since he was so annoyed with the people and economic system of this country. He would be able to pursue his dreams without annoying people bothering him and he would be able to earn more money and make a better living for himself. The government was fighting over which political systems worked best, and it had a drastic effect on the people, which Kyousuke despised completely. Walking all around the school, he got to the last room and delivered the last paper. "If some of these people were intelligent, this system wouldn't be so out of whack." Kyousuke says annoyed, Gajeel agreeing. They all headed down the stairs, not sure of what to do next.

"So what should we do now?" Levy asks. She might've been only interested in the library, and Kyousuke decided to go there as he could have peace and quiet.

"I might just head to the library."

"Really?!" Levy says, jumping with excitement. Her love for books and knowledge was something that would never cease to exist. She loved it.

"Fine whatever." Gajeel says straightforwardly. He didn't care whether he was in the library or not. He just wanted to be away from annoying people, and apparently, Kyousuke and Levy weren't annoying to him. They got to the bottom of the stairs, which were inside one of the aisles in the school. Kyousuke then started to walk towards the library, but suddenly stopped.

"_What the hell was that?" _Kyousuke thinks to himself. He heard something, but he couldn't make anything up of it. Gajeel and Levy stopped right behind him, both confused.

"What's wrong?" Levy asks with a concerned tone.

"Do you hear that?" Kyousuke says calmly.

"Hear what?" Levy says confused. Gajeel, however, suddenly heard it too. It sounded like some kind of futuristic, electronic machine, and it was increasing in volume.

"What the hell?" Gajeel says to himself confused. Both Kyousuke and Gajeel kept twitching in place as they tried to pick up what the sound was, but they couldn't make it up.

"I don't hear anything." Levy says which was surprising. Kyousuke got confused.

"Why is that?!"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you and Gajeel are Dragon Slayers?!"

"Gajeel's a…" Kyousuke says, before another sound caught his attention. It sounded like a large laser blast charging up, and Kyousuke was starting to feel overly panicked on the inside. He turns around and jumps towards Gajeel and Levy. "GET DOWN!" He screams, jumping on them and forcefully putting them on the ground. Suddenly, a massive blast of blue energy came through the wall, and it blasted straight through the aisle, all the way through the wall of lockers and part of the library. Its destruction was so powerful; the three would've been dead if they had not dodged it. It lasted for a while before eventually starting to fade away. Kyousuke looked up in surprise to see a massive hole in the school wall, and he was even more shocked to see a strange robotic device coming in through the hole. He could hear the screaming of several people coming from the library, and there was a massive crowd of people running away from the library.

"If I can't trust them to do anything right, I'll do the crap myself." Someone says who was standing on top of the robotic device that was coming in. It was like a circular hovercraft, and it was flying using a bunch of small, strange looking objects inside covered jars.

"_That's what must've generated the blast_." Kyousuke thought to himself calmly. He got up and looked straight at the guy who was standing on top of it, as Gajeel and Levy did the same. He had navy blue hair with long, spiky bangs, and it stuck up a bit. It only went down to his neck however. He was wearing the same outfit as the D-Raided, so it was clear that he was a member. It was different in a way, however, as it was more stylish and it went down to his heels. He had an emotionless glare on his face with grey eyes that didn't help in any way. His emotions were blank, so you couldn't tell exactly how he was feeling.

"Who is that?!" Levy asks shocked. Nobody answered, but Kyousuke kept giving the guy a menacing glare. It was more like a death stare than an angry expression. Kyousuke suddenly held his hand out, and within it appeared the same chokuto that he used to kill the cocky guy from before. The chokuto was his personal chokuto, and he could call it to his aid at any time he needed. He pointed the sword at the guy on the hovercraft, who looked at Kyousuke without any emotion.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyousuke says truculently. He wasn't playing any games at this point. He was just itching to take him down, and he could possibly have a chance. The guy refused to move a single muscle.

"I don't tell things in which you are not deserving of." The guy says with a very calm voice.

"Deserving of?!"

"If you want to know, become one of us and information will be given to you." The guy explains. He had a very strange way of explaining things, and it was more annoying than admiring. Kyousuke, Gajeel, nor Levy could get a good grip at his way of speaking. "Wasting time on aspects of life in which are undeserving of life will result in failures of my own composition."

"Whatever." Kyousuke says annoyed. The guy was becoming incredibly annoying to Gajeel and Kyousuke. The guy turned in curiosity and saw Dayton and Natsu already there, to whom Kyousuke shot a glare at. He didn't want any of them involved.

"It's them again!" Dayton points out, as the guy instantly turns to Dayton and Natsu.

"So you're the kid the other members of a lower ranking encountered because of their ignorance? It's quite baffling to believe that someone of the ignorance and personality of you to be a dragon slayer." The guy explains. Neither Dayton nor Natsu could understand him; in fact, they were even more perplexed than Gajeel or Kyousuke.

"What the heck is this guy talking about?!" Natsu says surprised, the guy looking away without any expression on his face.

"I'll just explain it normally so you can understand me properly. **I'm here for the Aqueous Stone." **The guy explains, as both Kyousuke and Dayton are surprised.

"_Why the hell would he want the Aqueous Stone?!" _Kyousuke thinks to himself shocked. "_That stone can only be used by a Dragon Slayer who controls water!"_

"That can't be right!" Levy says shocked, as both Gajeel and Kyousuke turn to her shocked.

"What do you mean?!" Both Gajeel and Kyousuke say at the same time.

"The Aqueous Stone is a stone that can only be used by a Water Dragon Slayer, yet it disappeared from our world ages ago. I never expected it to be here." Levy says shocked. The guy was listening to everything that they were talking about, but he didn't care to remember it as he already knew about it. He looked at Dayton and Natsu with an emotionless expression on his face.

"I'll discard of you unworthy humans and be on my way."

"Oh yeah?! I'd like to see you try!" Natsu shouted angrily. He instantly attacked, seeing what had happened right away and not about to let him get away with anything. He jumped up in the air with his fists engulfed in flames, ready to attack.

"Idiot!" Kyousuke says angrily, watching as Natsu hits an invisible wall on the hovercraft. His impact on the wall caused it to ripple slightly as if space was being distorted. Suddenly, it whipped back at Natsu and hit him across his torso, causing him to fly back at an incredibly high speed.

"What the hell?!" Gajeel says surprised, watching as Natsu was shot back like a slingshot. Dayton jumped behind him and managed to catch him. However, he couldn't take in all the force as it forced him to the ground and they both slid across the ground painfully.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natsu says, getting up along with Dayton as they both stare at the guy on the hovercraft sternly.

"It's not surprising that a being of a lower intelligence didn't care to observe and notice the immense amount of magical distortion within this magic replicator." He says calmly, angering Natsu. "I take it that you have a very high amount of energy compared to almost anyone on this entire planet."

"I've got a lot more coming too!" Natsu says angrily, attacking recklessly again and attempting to get to the guy once more.

A magic replicating shield is a shield that absorbs the amount of magic used in a certain attack and repels it back at the opponent. The more magic energy a being has, the more powerful the repelled attack becomes.

Natsu failed many times as he was instantly blasted back on all attempts. On his last attempt, he slid across the ground painfully, having a very frustrated expression on his face.

"Dammit!" Natsu says frustrated. He couldn't understand why his attacks weren't penetrating the shield.

"Pointless motives for a pointless purpose. Just be gone and you won't need suffering." The guy says calmly. It seemed as if he didn't care about human life, and wasn't inflicted with any sort of emotions about it. Gajeel would've already attacked, but he was smart enough not to, as he knew it would just repel him back as well. He tried to think up a strategy to get past the strange shield that the guy had implemented. Gajeel had an incredibly high amount of magical energy in this world compared to almost everyone else as well, so he would be blasted back just as much as Natsu if he were to attack it. Things and thoughts were all over the place, however. There's the Aqueous Stone, the D-Raided blowing a hole through the school, and then there's Erza, Natsu and himself being transported from their hometown, Magnolia, into this strange world. There were too many questions without any real answers. Dayton decided to do something himself, as he turned around and charged for the library, in which there was a room with the Aqueous Stone in it. The guy instantly took notice of this and prepared to stop Dayton at all costs. "You can't get away from me." The guy simply says. He held his hand out and a large mass of bright blue energy began to form in-front of the shield. It was large enough to blast a person completely apart had it been fired directly. The guy clenched his hand into that of a fist, and suddenly the large mass of energy was fired like a laser. Everyone watched in shock as the laser literally flew so fast, it looked as if it shrank into a smaller laser. In desperation to not lose, Dayton immersed himself in his Lava Dragon Slayer scales, acting as if he was going to catch the large mass of energy that was flying towards him.

"_Is he really trying to catch the laser?!" _Levy thinks to herself shocked and confused, watching Dayton as the laser nearly touches him. It does in-fact touch Dayton as he grabbed it, causing him to spin around with the laser in his grasp and launch the force back at the guy at an intense speed. The guy widened his eyes in slight shock as he realized the same force was coming at him. It collided with his shield and it resulted in a massive explosion of energy. In that time, Dayton ran and grabbed Natsu's arm, pulling him out of the explosion as they headed for the library. On the other hand, Gajeel grabbed Kyousuke and Levy and jumped up to the second floor, instantly turning to the left and sprinting out of the way as the explosion obliterated that part of the school. People outside of the school who were watching with curiosity suddenly started screaming and running away as the explosion was blowing up parts of the school to pieces. They had to dodge the bricks and concrete that would've crushed them if they had not moved.

As the chaos ensued, Dayton and Natsu sprinted through the library as Dayton was searching for the stone like a computer scanning for files in a hard-drive.

"We can't let him get that stone!" Dayton says, telling Natsu to look for any secret rooms within the library. The school was much more unique than you think, and there were a ton of mysteries inside it as well. They both scrambled through shelves of books all over the library in order to find a certain path to the stone. Getting through the library was sort of difficult as there was a bunch of debris from the walls being blasted through. Upon pushing in one of the walls in the school, Natsu fell helplessly inside the wall, falling into a secret compartment. Dayton overheard his screaming and ran to see that he had discovered a secret compartment leading to a secret room. He jumped in after Natsu had fell, landing on the ground neatly as Natsu managed to flip himself around and land on his feet. Surprisingly, there were lights in the cave, and they were on. "It should be down in here." Dayton says calmly, running down through the cave as Natsu follows him from behind.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, as everyone was running away from the building, Erza and Roxanne ran into the building where the large hole was blasted, only to see that no one was there. "What on earth happened here?!" Erza says shocked. It was like a bomb had exploded in less than a half a mile radius. They looked all around to see no trace of anything that might help them figure out what was going on. Instead of staying there, they also both ran into the library, wondering why there was a large line of destruction that led into the library.<p>

"It must be the D-Raided." Roxanne says calmly, "They would be the only ones capable of doing this without being noticed."

"Check for anyone else that might be here!" Erza says, both of them splitting off and searching for people. As they searched for people, Roxanne suddenly stumbled upon the open door that Natsu had opened earlier. Feelings of shock and fear filled her.

"_They're really here for that?" _Roxanne thinks to herself shocked. Erza suddenly appeared behind Roxanne, noticing the hole.

"We need to find whoever entered this hole!" Roxanne says, causing Erza to go in without hesitation and look for the people herself. Roxanne followed her from behind. As she entered, she heard a laser beam suddenly go off and blast a part of the library apart once more; closing the pathway into the cave they just entered. "They're coming after us!" Roxanne explains, Erza listening as they stormed down the cave.

Outside of the cave, the guy on the hovercraft appeared, still on the hovercraft and not moving an inch to get off. It was like he couldn't do this mission without it, as he was desperately trying to stay on the hovercraft. He saw the cave in the library, but realized that his damage beforehand must've closed the gap between the library and the cave.

"Looks like I'll have to make an event that gives me the advantage in the fight." The guy says, preparing to blast a smaller laser right at the cave opening. He did indeed, and it was enough to crush the debris into a bunch of powder that floated about in mid-air. As he was about to enter the hole in the wall, he turns to notice Kyousuke there with his chokuto. He was running around the hovercraft with the chokuto in his hand, before stopping and preparing to swing the chokuto at the hovercraft. "You know that's point…" The guy says, before being whiplashed by Kyousuke. Kyousuke had a stream of electricity connected to his chokuto, and he was pulling it around, using it as a whip. While he was lashing at the shield, he was also using his electricity as a grappling hook by connecting it to the shield and pulling himself from one place to another. The guy looked at Kyousuke with slight shock. "This is certainly interesting. How is the force of my shield not repelling you?" The guy asks, Kyousuke not giving a response. He continued lashing at the shield, eventually causing a crack to appear on the shield like broken glass.

"_**Dammit!" **_The guy thinks to himself shocked. He was starting to panic a bit on the inside as Kyousuke was already gaining the upper-hand.

"_He can't repel me if it's not fast enough to take in the magic energy." _Kyousuke thinks to himself confidently, continuing to increase the size of the crack in the shield. Since Kyousuke's lashing at the shield is a much faster action than punching the shield, and since he's able to pull it away very quickly, he can manage to break through the shield without dealing with its effects. At one point, Kyousuke lashed at the shield and his lash snapped, causing a large amount of magic to be repelled back at Kyousuke. He was flung off the ground into a glass window, shattering it painfully as he flew out of the window.

"Did you forget that the replicating shield can store magic energy, even in small bits you human being? I'll give it to you that you're intelligent, but not as intelligent as I am whose superior intelligence shall mark the outcome of events in this battle." The guy says once more. Kyousuke angrily picked himself up, having small pieces of glass in his hands and back as they bleed out a bit.

"You need a certain amount of magic to repel it back against me, so it's not useful if I can break it beforehand." Kyousuke says confidently. The other guy knew that he was right, and a certain instinct within him told him to retreat, knowing that he would lose. His intelligence, however, told him not to retreat.

"_**Retreat now! Save yourself from your inevitable defeat!**_" The guy thinks to himself shocked.

"_No, don't leave. Kill this worthless, un-intelligent waste of life." _He thinks to himself once more. He started to lose control, and he eventually fired a laser beam at Kyousuke without even thinking about it.

"**DIE!" **The guy screams in a monstrous voice, causing Kyousuke to widen his eyes in shock.

"_What the hell is wrong with this person?!" _Kyousuke thinks to himself shocked. He saw the laser beam coming at him incredibly fast, but he warded it off. He used his chokuto and pushed it away from him, letting it fly into another part of the world and explode. The guy was standing there as one of his eyes gradually began to get darker with time. Kyousuke looked at the guy with complete confusion and slight shock. He stood there like a statue, not doing anything as Kyousuke walked up to the guy cautiously. There was still a crack in the shield, and it was actually getting larger as the guy's eye got darker. Suddenly his eye became completely black, and he started laughing in his low pitched, monstrous voice.

"**EAT THE BREATH OF DEATH AND LIFE! EAT ME, SAVE ME, CRUSH ME AND STOP ME!" **The guy screamed. It was as if he lost all sanity, as he was yelling out different things as his voice became more monstrous. Kyousuke, about to attack, looked up to suddenly see Gajeel in-front of him, as he saw Gajeel use his own magic for the first time. His arm turned black and extended into an iron club, and he kept extending it from where he was at. He hit the crack in the shield with excessive force, causing it to completely shatter the shield and stop the guy from ranting on any longer. The guy froze like a statue with his jaw dropped. He just stood there and Kyousuke and Gajeel looked at him with confusion and curiosity. The guy was just standing there as if nothing was happening. Suddenly, the guy started to expand like a balloon, the black filling his other eye.

"What the hell?!" Gajeel says shocked, watching as the guy explodes like a balloon. A gushy black liquid exploded from his body, and it got everywhere. It was nasty and it burned like acid. Gajeel and Kyousuke jumped away from the liquid in hopes of not being contaminated with it. As it splattered among the ground, the hovercraft exploded and all the objects inside it fell to the ground. They watched as the objects shattered to pieces on the ground, and a bunch of small organs died away and faded apart. Some of them weren't organs, however, and they were actually stones. Kyousuke and Gajeel stood and watched with surprise as the acid disintegrated itself into nothing, burning the carpet in the process. Kyousuke got up and walked up to the two stones on the ground, picking them up and examining them as Gajeel walked up behind him. One of the stones was white and the other stone was a sky blue.

"These stones can only be used by a dragon slayer." Kyousuke explains to Gajeel, who was looking at them surprised.

"I've never seen them used like that before."

"Who knows what other crap they have." Gajeel says. He wasn't too pleased with finding out about these stones, knowing that using Iron as magic is a rarity.

"Are you guys alright?!" Levy says who happened to be coming into the library. Gajeel and Kyousuke turned their attention to her as Kyousuke started walking up to her.

"We're fine," Kyousuke says calmly. Levy didn't initially believe that however, seeing the glass in Kyousuke's skin.

"What the heck happened to you?!" She asks concerned, focusing most of her attention on the broken glass on Kyousuke. Gajeel saw the broken glass too, and was quite surprised to see him walking around with the glass still in him. Kyousuke pulled out the glass in his hands as some blood squirted out, causing Levy to jump a bit. Getting rid of the pieces of glass, he handed the two stones to Levy, who looked at them shocked.

"Can you find out what types of stones these are?" Kyousuke asks calmly. He knew she was smart enough to do something like that, and she would enjoy it too.

"Uh...Of course!" She says, being startled at the question. She turned around to see the library completely destroyed, gaining a displeased and upset expression on her face.

"They just had to destroy the library." She says upsettingly, Kyousuke and Gajeel shaking their heads in response. Levy put the stones in her pocket, more concerned about what had just happened. Kyousuke then started walking to Gajeel. However, he suddenly stopped when he saw Erza and Roxanne coming out of the hole in the cave. They looked at Kyousuke in shock as they saw him bleeding.

"What happened here?!" Erza asks in shock. She was surprised to see Kyousuke in the condition he was in.

"A member of the D-Raided decided to raid our school." Kyousuke explains. There were some glass pieces in his back as well, and they caused him slight pain as he was twitching a bit. Roxanne was shocked herself, but already knew that it was the D-Raided.

"I thought so." Roxanne says calmly.

"Where is he now?" Erza asked calmly. Kyousuke shrugged his shoulders in response.

"He's dead."

"Dead?!" Erza says shocked. "You didn't kill him, did you?!"

"No, he exploded into acidic, black gush." Kyousuke says calmly. Erza couldn't believe that right away. It was too weird and comical to be real.

"Is this true?" Erza asks Gajeel, who had a more calm expression on his face.

"Yeah, he isn't lying." Gajeel says calmly. Erza and Roxanne both gained perplexed expressions on their faces, unable to comprehend how weird that would be.

"He...exploded into black gush?"

"See the holes in the floor." Kyousuke says calmly, pointing to a hole that was made from the acidic properties of the gush. It was clear that only an acidic liquid would've something like that.

"How unusual." Erza says calmly.

While it was strange that he would explode into black gush, what was even weirder was how he lost control. Kyousuke kept pondering on how his voice kept changing and his eyes changed. The organs and the stones and the hovercraft. It was too perplexing. Erza and Roxanne decided to talk to Levy about the situation and look for Natsu and Dayton, not knowing their whereabouts as they went after the stone. As they did that, Kyousuke kept thinking deeply about what just happened.

"_What the hell?! He explodes into black gush, and the organs and stones. What the hell was he?! The D-Raided are disgusting." _Kyousuke thinks to himself calmly. He started to turn around to look at Gajeel, but a sharp piercing of pain went through him, causing him to jump a bit. "I didn't think I would get this many shards of glass in my back." Kyousuke says, holding his arm and breathing a bit heavy. He was blasted back quite powerfully, so it was no surprise if one were to find one of the glass shards nearly halfway through his body, despite how dangerous that would be. Gajeel saw Kyousuke and felt inner concern rise within him. He calmly walked up to Kyousuke and put a hand on his shoulder, gently moving around the glass pieces so he could remove them without ripping Kyousuke's skin apart. Blood dripped from his damaged coat and back as Gajeel carefully removed the glass shards. Gajeel eventually got down to the last piece, pulling it out very gently and throwing it on the ground. Kyousuke felt comfortable once again. He was happy to have someone helping him out, as that wasn't the case in the past.

"Thanks." Kyousuke says calmly. Gajeel didn't change his expression on his face.

"It's nothing." Gajeel says calmly. Gajeel then walked and helped Kyousuke get moving, and once he did, they both left the library to find out what was going on. Surely there won't be a homecoming now, or will there be one?


	9. Chapter 9: I Can Trust Him

Chapter 9: I Can Trust Him

Despite the school going through the horrific destruction of the D-Raided, they still wanted to host the homecoming party and the fireworks. It sounded very stupid, mainly because part of the school was massacred. However, the principle insisted on having the party, as she would have construction workers come in and re-build the library once again. Her stupidity led her to punish all six of the wizards who were involved in the fight with the D-Raided, which was stupid on her part. The three wizards from Magnolia sat back in disappointment, confusion, and annoyance as the principle talked to the three wizards who went to the school.

"I've told you millions of times already not to use magic so horrendously. Even you Roxanne, I thought you would know better." She says angrily. She sounded really corny, and she was already annoying people. Erza was confused, but she didn't say anything as it would just make things worse. Gajeel was completely annoyed, not even wanting to look at her dreadful face and her stupidity, and Natsu was angry. Dayton and Roxanne were upset themselves at her and Kyousuke was just as annoyed as Gajeel.

"We didn't even do anything! They came and attacked us!" Roxanne explains, as the stupid principle wouldn't listen to her.

"Excuses…Excuses…Excuses." She rambles on. Dayton kept complaining to her as she kept getting mad at him. It was probably the only time that he was right about not being punished.

"Dayton, you have no say in the matter. You always use your magic recklessly."

"I didn't do this!" Dayton says upsettingly. He couldn't understand why she kept arguing with him in such a way. Dayton wasn't the brightest, but their principle was just plain stupid. Maybe he did cause the massive explosion with the stairs when he through the laser, but that wasn't the point.

"I know you can't believe him, but he's innocent this time." Roxanne says upsettingly. The principle refused to accept the truth.

"Roxanne, out of these two, you just had to be like them, didn't you?" The principle said as Roxanne became more upset. This was probably one of the first times that she would've been angry with her.

"_To think our principle would be so oblivious." _Roxanne thinks to herself. Natsu was about to start arguing with the principle himself, but Erza just grabbed his vest and held him back as Natsu tried to break free.

"Forget it Natsu." Erza says calmly. She didn't want to get herself involved in this mess. "We don't need to get involved in this."

"But Erza!"

"NATSU!" Erza yells angrily, causing Natsu to fear her wrath once more and instantly agree with her terms.

"Yes ma'am." A scared Natsu says. Dayton and Roxanne continued to argue with the principle as Kyousuke just sat back and watched with annoyance.

"_This principle is such a dumbass. Why do I have to put up with her? Why does Dayton and Roxanne even choose to stand beneath her? I'd rather hang out with Gajeel than deal with her crap any day." _Kyousuke thinks to himself annoyed. That annoyance suddenly turned into surprise when he realized what he had just said. He didn't expect to think about Gajeel in his daily thoughts. Perhaps it was just a coincidence. Maybe it was just that Gajeel was the only person he enjoyed hanging out with, just because of their like-mindedness. He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when the principle pointed at Gajeel, Erza and Natsu angrily, having an angry expression on her face.

"You three just made things worse! This is why these three are acting like this and this is why this happened." She explains angrily. Natsu wanted to argue with her badly at this point, not wanting to put up with her anymore. Gajeel just gave her a disgusted glare and ignored her every word. Erza, on the other hand, couldn't bring herself to argue with the principle because it was the principle's school and it was her rules. Being that way, she was going to ask to do anything to help her out as punishment. She started to go down on her knees formally but Kyousuke stopped her when he started explaining why she was wrong.

"They don't even go to this school, and you were the one who let them stay in the first place. I don't understand why you even try to put them in our position when they could obliterate you." Kyousuke says calmly. The principle turned around in anger.

"What was that?!"

"If they weren't here, we would be dead. They can protect this school and you can't, and just one of them is more powerful than the three of us combined. Instead of getting angry at them, you should thank them for their support and let us go." Kyousuke explains calmly. Everyone looked at Kyousuke surprised and happily. They knew he was right, and he was really good at arguing the point too. While Erza didn't think that telling the principle that she could be obliterated was the best thing, she did agree with Kyousuke. With that, the principle gave up on them and let them be.

"Alright then. Do whatever! I don't care! Just leave me alone!" She says angrily, stomping off in a fit as everyone else smiles in delight.

"You didn't have to tell her that she could be obliterated." Roxanne says calmly. She wasn't upset, but she was a bit surprised to hear him say that.

"Well it's true." Kyousuke says calmly. He didn't seem particularly annoyed anymore, but he did seem much calmer than usual. It was probably because he was still injured from the battle beforehand, and knowing he eliminated a member, he felt more at ease with himself. Outside of the group, it turns out that Levy decided to go find out about the stones right away. She found herself a map of the city they were in and used it to find a local library nearby, to which she started her studying. The librarian took a great liking to her fascination with books and her reluctance to use the computers in the library. She didn't even know how to use those computers, however, and she preferred books over computers. As she was on her journey, the six wizards were still talking in the hallway. Natsu and Dayton soon rushed down to the cafeteria together, ready to go on a food raiding adventure. As they ran to the cafeteria, Erza, Gajeel, Kyousuke and Roxanne stayed behind. Kyousuke wasn't bleeding as much from his wounds anymore, but he needed to sit down. He sat down on the ground against the wall in discomfort, accidentally leaving a streak of blood on the wall. He once again got lost in the thoughts about the D-Raided, and his serious expression came back once more. Gajeel could tell that he couldn't get it off of his mind, and he himself was particularly annoyed by that. Roxanne and Erza also noticed his expression, and went to the assumption that it was because of the glass shards that were in his back. It would take a while for them to heal, and no one there knew about any healing magic, so he had to just wait for it to heal overtime. Roxanne decided to head back home for the party that they were going to have tonight, since the fireworks are still going to be lit. Despite the school's retarded principle, they did have an incredible fireworks show. It would've been hard to believe that the fireworks actually came from the school in the first place.

"I'm going to find Natsu." Erza suddenly says calmly. She then walked off and headed for the cafeteria, Roxanne following behind. With them gone, it was just Gajeel and Kyousuke in the school hallway. Gajeel did not want to spend the time to find out where Levy was, so he just stood there with Kyousuke. He had his arms crossed and he had the same, inerasable, serious expression on his face. It was like he had that expression all the time, and it either changed to an angry one or a sadistic grin, or a smile when he would buddy with some, which was only with literally two people. If he was emotional at some point, no one has seen it yet. He looked at Kyousuke, who was still thinking about the D-Raided.

"I'm going after them." Kyousuke says, getting himself up off the ground. He was talking about the D-Raided, and his obsession for revenge was starting to control him. Kyousuke was so angry, he was going after them right at that second. He couldn't take it anymore, and with the D-Raided targeting the school, now would be the perfect chance. As he was about to leave after them, Gajeel grabbed his jacket by his hood and pulled on it tightly. Kyousuke slipped off his feet and fell on the ground helplessly, Gajeel holding on to the jacket tightly. "What the hell are you doing?!" Kyousuke says annoyed. He tried breaking free, but Gajeel's iron grip was way too much for Kyousuke to handle. He couldn't break free. Gajeel then just dragged him along the ground as he left the school through the hole in the wall. He remembered where Kyousuke lived and he started heading for his house, dragging a helpless Kyousuke along with him. "This is ridiculous! Let go of me!" Kyousuke shouted, trying to break free once more.

"Quit whining!" Gajeel said angrily. He got even more annoyed as Kyousuke started to pry his fingers off.

"_He won't beat me like this!" _Kyousuke thinks confidently. He always won when it came to breaking free from someone, as he always knew how to make people let go of things. Kyousuke managed to get one of his fingers pried off, but Gajeel just painfully jabbed his finger into Kyousuke. "AAAHHH! What the hell are you doing to me?!" Kyousuke yells annoyed. He continued to try to pry Gajeel's fingers off of his jacket, not noticing some people watching in surprise as he left slight streaks of blood along the grass.

"Quit messing with my fingers!" Gajeel yells annoyed, turning the argument into a fight with their fingers. Gajeel kept trying to keep Kyousuke from prying his fingers off, but Kyousuke just kept trying to pry his fingers off.

"Ugh! Your fingers are just as hard as your head!" Kyousuke says, annoying Gajeel. His fingers were like iron, and it was much more difficult to pry them off than Kyousuke imagined. They continued to fight over his fingers until Gajeel got completely fed up. He pushed Kyousuke up using his knee and put him on his shoulder, like he would've done to Levy at a certain point. At this point, Kyousuke gave up on trying to break free. Despite saying that Gajeel was much more powerful than him, he was annoyed by that a bit.

"There. Now quit whining!" Gajeel said annoyed. His way of dealing with problems was way different than some people, and it was way more straightforward. He carried Kyousuke all the way back to his house, ignoring the weird stares that he got from everyone. Kyousuke could only look at Gajeel's back the entire time, as doing anything else was painful. Eventually Gajeel got to Kyousuke's garage, in which he saw a small, black box on the side of the garage. He walked up to it and flipped its cover open, seeing a large number pad inside it. He knew that it was a code, and he wasn't going to let Kyousuke enter it. Kyousuke would've taken the chance to go after the D-Raided, had Gajeel done that. "Hey! What's the code?" Gajeel asks seriously. Kyousuke refused to answer, and Gajeel got even more annoyed. "Hey! Answer the question!"

"Fine!" Kyousuke says annoyed. "The code is 2672."

"2672." Gajeel says calmly, entering the code in the large digit pad. He then hit the enter key and the garage door opened. He walked in and shut the garage door from the inside, went into the living room and dropped Kyousuke on the couch. He then instantly went into the kitchen and got out a bunch of food and metal bowls, walking back to the couch and dropping them on the coffee table there. Kyousuke gave up on trying to get away, instead deciding to hear out Gajeel. Gajeel instantly started eating the metal bowls as Kyousuke looked at him shocked.

"You're eating my dishes!"

"I gotta eat something!" Gajeel says annoyed. He could eat more than metal, but he preferred metal over anything else. Kyousuke just let him eat the metal bowls as Kyousuke started staring off into space. He couldn't believe that he lost to Gajeel when he tried to break free. It was shocking.

"The first time I ever lost was to you." Kyousuke says calmly. Gajeel stared at him with a calm expression as he continued to eat the metal bowls on the table.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing." Kyousuke calmly says. He watched as Gajeel ate the metal bowls, looking at the way he ate them. He ate them more like a beast, which Kyousuke kind of liked. It was weird to like something like that, but Kyousuke didn't care. "So what were you going to talk to me about" Kyousuke asks calmly. Gajeel stopped himself from eating the bowls and went on to talk.

"You're gonna go after the D-Raided?" Gajeel asks calmly. He had a calm expression on his face, and it wasn't one most people would like to see. "You're a moron."

"What?!" Kyousuke says angrily. He didn't want that answer from Gajeel, especially about the D-Raided. He hated them so much, and the last thing he wanted to be told was that he had no chance at stopping them.

"Go after them and you'll just get yourself killed." Gajeel says, causing Kyousuke to stand up and look at Gajeel angrily.

"Are you saying that I'm weak?!"

"NO, now sit DOWN!" Gajeel demanded angrily. It was unusual for Gajeel to get angry like that so quickly, but he wasn't happy with Kyousuke. He pulled Kyousuke down forcefully and made him sit down. He felt like Kyousuke wasn't getting the point at all.

"If you're going to go after them, then I'm coming with you!" Gajeel says strictly. Kyousuke started to argue with him once more, but stopped upon realizing what he just said.

"You're coming with me?" Kyousuke says slightly annoyed.

"Yeah."

"Why do you insist on coming with me when it's my personal matters?"

"Look, you can go out and get yourself killed, or I can come with you." Gajeel explains annoyed. Kyousuke wasn't becoming surprised like before, he was just getting annoyed. Why did Gajeel have to barge in on Kyousuke's problems? Why did he even want to? Kyousuke could tell that Gajeel wouldn't explain why that was so, and it was making him mad. He angrily sat on the couch and stared off into space, looking away from Gajeel in annoyance. Kyousuke was the type of person that would go to say something, but realize the consequences of doing so and he would start to get himself lost as he would become entirely negative. He started to regret Gajeel even coming here, but soon realized that he was trying to care for him at one point, but then he is angry at him and he began to lose it. It was his personal problems, but Gajeel was one of his friends, but he couldn't barge in, but he could be right and he could be wrong. It was just too much getting piled onto one another. Gajeel looked up and noticed Kyousuke's frustration as he could see Kyousuke's rapid eye movement from a distance. While he wasn't a very caring individual, he did care about Kyousuke. It wasn't like Levy where she could be easily convinced. Kyousuke had that inner evil within him, and he didn't want Kyousuke to turn out like he did at one point in time. "Hey, come on now." Gajeel says calmly, putting a hand on Kyousuke's shoulder and turning him towards himself. "Just quit getting caught up in that D-Raided crap." Gajeel says with a serious tone. Kyousuke looked at him with surprise in his eyes. "You gonna get yourself killed whether you like it or not, so that's why I'm coming with you." Gajeel explains once more. Kyousuke sat there, staring into Gajeel's red eyes and seeing their bloody color. He was a hard to understand person, and he seemed like he was so selfish at points. Kyousuke felt the same way. He never felt like anyone truly understood him and that no one would. Perhaps it was time that he gave it another chance and see what happens. Kyousuke let out a sigh of calmness as he was no longer mad at Gajeel.

"Fine then." Kyousuke says quietly, not wanting to talk about it anymore. That's what he hated. He hated talking about his feelings to others. People always said that you would feel better if you talked to someone about your problems, but that wasn't true. Kyousuke hated talking about his feelings to others, and there was no one yet that he had not regretted doing so to. Gajeel had gotten out a bag of slices of bread from the fridge, so Kyousuke opened it and ate a piece to calm himself down.

* * *

><p>Time eventually passed and it got to the night time in which the fireworks show was going on. It was a time that Kyousuke would enjoy for once rather than ignore. He didn't know why Gajeel would even do something like that, knowing that he wouldn't care for just some random person. Maybe it was because he was a Dragon Slayer. Maybe it's because of the fight and how he saved Levy. Maybe it's because of instinct. Whatever it was, Kyousuke had yet to find out. He and Gajeel were at a valley, sitting down on a hill with a bag of metal and food with a perfect view of the sky. They couldn't possibly get a better view of the fireworks from where they were at. Kyousuke was sitting with his hands together, looking at the ground as Gajeel was lying on the ground chewing a piece of iron. Kyousuke had never done this before. It was unusual for him and he wasn't too happy about it anymore. Maybe it was because he'd rather be somewhere he was comfortable in and not deal with outside disturbances. Gajeel kept staring at Kyousuke from time to time, noticing him not being in a very enjoyable mood. He decided to do this in the first place because he was bored, but now it was more about Kyousuke for some reason. Maybe it was because he liked him. Had Levy been there with them, it might be a bit more enjoyable for him, but Kyousuke was fine. Kyousuke, on the other hand, wasn't so happy.<p>

"_Why is he doing this? Why would he want to suddenly go on a journey with me?" _Kyousuke thought to himself. It was starting to seem like he was lonely, and he needed someone to purposely be there. Kyousuke got up and started to leave, coming up with a lie to prevent Gajeel from stopping him. "I'll be right back." Kyousuke says, walking behind Gajeel as he prepared to leave. He was going to leave the stuff to Gajeel, being so angry and caught up within himself that he didn't care anymore. Gajeel, however, grabbed his wrist and refused to let go. Kyousuke turned to look at Gajeel surprised, not realizing this. "Gajeel?!" Kyousuke says as Gajeel finishes up the piece of iron. He pulled Kyousuke onto the ground literally right next to him, and he relaxed his arm around Kyousuke.

"Don't be ridiculous. We're watching this together." Gajeel says calmly. A grin came across his face as Kyousuke looked up and noticed it. It was more of a lovely smile actually. It just made Gajeel even stranger as he would hate people but buddy up with the people he really liked. Perhaps it was a way of _buddying _with Kyousuke. He must've not known it, but Kyousuke was being very emotional. He didn't like being very emotional around people, but this was different. Kyousuke sort of enjoyed this.

"_He's…does he like me?" _Kyousuke thinks to himself. He knew that Gajeel wouldn't just randomly buddy up with someone, and he wasn't an exuberant person. They had no connections except that they were Dragon Slayers, but they had yet to find out more. Kyousuke felt a sudden tendency to be immersed within comfort, and so he moved his head and lied on Gajeel's chest. Some people would've thought they were dating if they were seen like that, but that wasn't the case. Gajeel still had the same smile on his face until he gained a calmer expression because he didn't want to smile anymore. They both lied there, looking into the sky as the fireworks were set off. There could've been a better way to bond, but this was certainly unheard off. Kyousuke felt like something was telling him to open up, and that he could trust Gajeel. Maybe he would be the first person Kyousuke could talk to and not regret doing so. They both lied there in comfort without a single thought of moving away from each other.

Eventually the fireworks ended, and the two Dragon Slayers were sleeping. In the forest appeared Levy, who was walking back from the Library after checking out some books and finding out more information about the stones. She had no idea where they were, and she was starting to freak out.

"_When I find him, I'm gonna kill him!" _Levy says annoyed. Gajeel made her do things she didn't like doing at all, and she got mad at him for it. Running through the forest, she eventually ran past the two dragon slayers and barely caught notice of them, stopping and turning to see them passed out. She saw the way they were laying on each other, and she was a bit surprised. She wasn't angry or jealous, but she was surprised. She didn't except to see Gajeel of all people doing this. She smiled in happiness. "_Well this is surprising." _She thinks to herself filled with surprise and dellight. She completely forgot about being mad at him for disappearing, and she decided to do something. She tried waking him up, but he didn't wake up. She then tried picking him up off the ground, but that didn't work either. He was way too heavy for her. Of course he wasn't fat, but he was much bigger than her. "Gajeel! Wake up already!" Levy says in annoyance. However, she unknowingly walked backwards and accidentally tripped off the side of the valley, taking Gajeel down with her. There was a smaller valley below the one they were on, and they were falling onto that. "_OH MY!" _Levy thinks to herself shocked. Gajeel woke up and didn't have enough time to realize that he was about to fall on her. Luckily, she rolled out of the way as Gajeel hit the ground where she would've been squashed.

"Ah! What the hell?!" Gajeel says annoyed, picking himself up and looking at Levy who smiled back apologetically. "What are you doing here?" Gajeel asks calmly, as Levy gets upset over that response.

"What do you mean _what am I doing here? _I couldn't find you anywhere and you didn't even try to find me!" Levy says upsettingly. She kind of sounded like a spoiled child, but she wasn't spoiled. Gajeel gave her a perplexed look.

"You headed for the library all by yourself!" Gajeel says annoyed, not realizing the bag of iron and food falling onto him. He saw it in time to catch the bag and get a piece of iron out of it, eating it right away, only annoying Levy even more. Kyousuke suddenly woke up and got himself up, walking over to the edge and seeing Gajeel and Levy on the ground.

"How did you end up there?" Kyousuke asks calmly, as he watches Levy and Gajeel argue over it. His question didn't get answered, and he didn't care. All he cared about was how he had a friend that he could finally trust, and how he was the one helping him with taking down the D-Raided.


	10. Chapter 10: Another Wizard & Exceeds

Chapter 10: Another Wizard and Exceeds

After the day of the homecoming party, the students were told not to come to school because of repairs, which made no sense because they still hosted the homecoming party yesterday. With that in the way, Dayton and Roxanne were sitting outside along with Erza and Natsu with absolutely nothing to do. Dayton was sitting on a bench, Roxanne was lying against a tree next to the bench, and Natsu and Erza were standing there in boredom. They could go wherever they wanted, but they just didn't have the motivation to do anything fun anymore.

"Our principle is so out of it!" Dayton says annoyed, being somewhat irritated by her stupidity. For once Roxanne and Erza agreed, to which wasn't surprising because everyone would agree. It was probably Kyousuke so easily pointing out why he never listened to her that caused them to eventually realize that she was an idiot.

"If our master was that foolish, we would be in serious trouble." Erza says calmly, catching Roxanne's attention.

"What's your master like?" Roxanne says suddenly intrigued. She always wondered what life in a guild would be like.

"Well, he's much older and very powerful, as all leaders should be. He's also very wise and protective of all of us." Erza explains. Roxanne didn't quite grasp how much older their master was, but had yet to find out. They were sitting there calm and quiet, having nothing to do as they prepare to leave.

"That's it!" Dayton says annoyed, getting up in anger. "I'm outta here."

"Yeah, me too." Natsu says in boredom. They both prepare to leave as Roxanne and Erza follow along, that is, until someone else got their attention.

"Natsu!" A young girl voice says, catching both Natsu and Erza's attention. They both look back behind them to see a blonde haired girl running towards them in relief, wearing a blue and white outfit with keys on the side of her blue skirt. Natsu suddenly began to smile in relief as he started running up to her joyfully, Erza walking up with a surprised expression on her face.

"It's Lucy!" She says surprised. She too started running up to Lucy with Natsu as Roxanne and Dayton looked on in confusion, both walking up slowly to meet this Lucy. Lucy and Natsu eventually caught up with each other and had a small reunion as Lucy hugged Natsu in relief.

"I'm so glad that I found you." Lucy says in relief, hugging Natsu tightly as he openly accepts it. Erza managed to catch up with them as Lucy gained an even brighter smile on her face upon seeing Erza.

"It's good to see you again Lucy." Erza says calmly with a calm smile on her face. Dayton and Roxanne eventually appear behind them as Lucy looks up at them with a slightly perplexed expression on her face.

"Who..are they?" Lucy asks calmly, the two looking at her with calm faces as Erza smiles a bit.

"We'll have to get you updated on the situation here." Erza says calmly, Lucy looking at her perplexed.

In time, they were all grouped around the bench, Lucy sitting on the bench as she was updated with all the current events that have been happening. She was looking at Dayton and Roxanne with a curious expression on her face.

"So let me get this straight. You just disappeared and ended up here with Dayton and Roxanne?" She asks calmly as Erza nods in response.

"I don't know how, but were not the only ones." Erza explains as Lucy gains a surprised expression on her face.

"You're not?"

"Gajeel and Levy also managed to get sent here as well." Erza explains once more. Lucy wasn't that surprised, but she did wonder where the rest of her guild-mates were. She was actually more relieved that Levy, her best friend, was alright.

"I hope everyone else is alright." Lucy says calmly. She was a bit worried about it herself, caring for her guild-mates a lot.

"Don't worry! They're alright." Natsu says confidently. He didn't lose any confidence in knowing they were alright. He knew that Fairy Tail wouldn't go down so easily. It was this notion, along with many others, that helped contribute to his strength. Lucy looked at him and couldn't help but agree with him about that, but still had some second thoughts on the inside. Dayton looked at Lucy with a smile on his face. He had some very weird questions to ask her about.

"So can you use magic too?" He asks energized.

"Well yeah. Is that important or something?"

"Don't mind him." Roxanne says while pushing away Dayton. He got somewhat edgy when she did that as she began explaining, Lucy looking at her surprised. "In this world, having magic is a rarity, so knowing if you have it can be very important." Roxanne explains to Lucy. "From what I'm seeing, it seems that you all possess innate magical powers."

"That's correct." Erza assures, as Roxanne looks at her a bit surprise. She couldn't believe that she was right. What would it be like to be surrounded by wizards? There were so few wizards in this world that being one was an astounding achievement. However, it also could've easily made them isolated.

"It's kind of hard to believe." Roxanne says calmly. Erza could easily see where she was coming from. It would just feel weird if you suddenly met a bunch of people who were like you, or perhaps a bit out of place. "The only people that I've known with vast magical power are Dayton and Kyousuke." Roxanne explains. Erza then immediately thought that they should go to Kyousuke and update him and Gajeel with what's been happening. However, they had no idea of what they might be doing at this time.

"I think we should go inform Kyousuke and Gajeel about Lucy's arrival." Erza explains calmly. She didn't want to just sit there doing nothing anymore, so she decided to do that so she could do at least something. She also wanted to discuss more about the D-Raided and have a small chat with Gajeel if she had the chance. They all got up and headed for Kyousuke's house in a group of five people. They had to walk everywhere all the time because using cars and paying for gasoline was quite pricey. Roxanne and Dayton also preferred walking to driving. People were so crazy about driving a car, but Dayton would rather walk and talk with his friends than just sit in a vehicle all day. Aside from that, Lucy couldn't help but wonder who this Kyousuke was, and so she decided to say something.

"Okay, so who's this Kyousuke you're talking about?" Lucy asks calmly. Roxanne prepared to explain before Dayton cut her off.

"He's mister _you'll never understand me_!" Dayton says cockily while making a strange face. "He's just jealous of me cuz I'm a dragon slayer!"

"Says the one who lost in their first fight to a _Dragon Slayer_." Roxanne says, annoying Dayton.

"Hey!"

"Whatever." Roxanne says calmly, turning to Lucy as she looks at them perplexed.

"So I'm guessing he's like Natsu and Gray, is he?" Lucy explains, Roxanne and Dayton giving her a perplexed expression as Erza replies calmly.

"More precisely like Gajeel, but close. You can tell because he never talks to anyone except Gajeel." Erza says calmly. She refused to turn around and reply as they started walking down the sidewalk that Kyousuke's house was next to.

"Who's Gray?" Dayton asks perplexed. He had that perplexed face that Natsu would have when he was confused, and they were just alike. It made Lucy giggle a bit before replying.

"Gray's a wizard at Fairy Tail." Lucy explains calmly. "He uses Ice Magic."

"That makes sense. Ice and fire don't mix." Roxanne explains calmly. Neither of the two noticed Dayton's slightly shocked expression on his face. A wizard that had shiny, silver, spiky hair appeared within his mind, saving him on top of a large glacier as they looked down at enemies who were coming to attack them. Sudden shock started to overwhelm him, but before anyone could notice, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. It apparently worked, as he didn't gather too much attention. He looked to his left to see Kyousuke's house there, looking normal and spotting nothing out of the ordinary.

"We're here." Erza says calmly as they start walking into Kyousuke's driveway. They walked up to his door calmly, not saying anything as they stood their in-front of his door. Roxanne ringed the doorbell and they stood there waiting for someone to come to the door. From the outside they could hear loud metallic clanking coming from his garage, but someone came and answered the door before they went to check out what it was.

"What? What the heck are all you doing here?" Kyousuke says calmly, looking at the group with slight irritation as he didn't want this many people coming into his house.

"We need to discuss some important matters." Erza says calmly. Kyousuke caught notice of Lucy, and decided that he let some of them in the house.

"Roxanne and Erza, along with the new girl can come in through my garage." Kyousuke says, simply shutting the door and leaving from it.

"What about us?!" Natsu says annoyed, as Lucy gives him a sinister look.

"Well you'll just have to deal, unless you want to get arrested and have him call the police." Lucy says, causing everyone to give her a shocked look.

"What?! You know about how the law works here?!" Roxanne says in shock.

"Yeah! I bought this book on the history of your world while I was here." Lucy says charm fully, holding up a book that talks about their countries laws and famous documents made by the founders of their country hundreds of years ago. Roxanne gave her a slightly exhausted expression on her face.

"You must really like to read if you already know all about this stuff." Roxanne says calmly. She then turned and headed for the garage door. She input the code to access Kyousuke's house, knowing the code was 2672. She entered it and the garage door opened slowly, revealing Gajeel eating away from a large pile of metal he must've gathered up himself. He was craving away as Roxanne, Erza and Lucy came in to talk with him a bit, being surprised to see him out here. Natsu and Dayton had a bit of trouble of their own to deal with.

"Have you been staying here with Kyousuke this whole time?" Erza asks a little surprised. Gajeel continued to eat down the metal that was gathered up in a pile in-front of him.

"What do you think?"

"I see." She replies calmly. He continued to eat down on the metal as Erza & Lucy decided to enter the house. Roxanne just stood there, losing herself once again as she continued to stare at Gajeel while he kept eating the metal. Gajeel looked up at her and suddenly got an annoyed expression on his face.

"What's up with you?" He says annoyed. Roxanne suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head abruptly.

"Oh…ugh…sorry I lost myself a bit."

"Huh?" Gajeel says confused, looking at her confused as she starts to enter Kyousuke's house. Before she did, however, she turned around to see Dayton and Natsu banging on an invisible barrier connected to Kyousuke's garage, and she became surprised when she could see them talking, but couldn't hear anything they were saying.

"Wow, that's a bit funny." Roxanne says while giggling a bit on the inside. Gajeel turned and saw Natsu and Dayton banging on the invisible wall, gaining a grin on his face upon seeing them.

"What a bunch of idiots." Gajeel says while chuckling a bit, Natsu saying something on the outside in annoyance.

"LET ME IN!" Natsu says annoyed on the outside, Dayton complaining along with him.

"Kyousuke! You're so annoying!"

"Let me in right now!" They both go on, banging on the invisible wall that made a digital imprint as if it were an enchantment. Bored, Gajeel tossed the piece of iron away and walked up to the invisible wall, kicking it as his foot pushed through the wall like a plastic bag. Roxanne widened her eyes in shock as she saw Gajeel kick Natsu, causing him to fly off of Kyousuke's driveway and fly a great distance back. Gajeel didn't kick him very hard, so he only flew out into the middle of the street. Dayton looked at him stunned.

"Did he just send Natsu flying into the street?!" Dayton says shocked, unaware of the other kick that Gajeel sent towards Dayton which had the same effect. Roxanne had serious trouble containing her laughter as she saw Dayton fly out into the street helplessly. Basically, Gajeel had the serious advantage here. He was able to toy with Dayton and Natsu all he wanted. Anyone else who could get into the garage would be able to do the same thing, but Roxanne didn't necessarily want to. Dayton looked up and saw Roxanne laughing, feeling a bit betrayed and upset now. "Oh come on! Why are you laughing at me?!" Dayton says upsettingly, as Roxanne couldn't take it anymore. She had to run inside as most of her laughter came from her need to use the restroom. Gajeel turned and looked at her a bit perplexed as she slammed the door closed behind her, sprinting up Kyousuke's house into his bathroom. She quickly shut the door once more, releasing herself as Kyousuke, Erza and Lucy looked towards the stairs in confusion. Roxanne thought to herself completely confused as she felt extremely awkward and embarrassed.

"_Why did I laugh like that?! I just needed to use the bathroom." _She says confused. She couldn't believe that she laughed like that, and felt ashamed of doing so. She couldn't help but find it funny, however, that Dayton was being toyed around with by Gajeel. "_Now Gajeel's going to think I'm a klutz." _She says upsettingly.

Apart from that, Levy and Lucy had a reunion with each other, being best friends of their common love for reading. As they reunited, Kyousuke was talking to Erza about the world Erza came from. He was eating another chicken sandwich with honey mustard in it, having an enjoyment for honey mustard.

"So, you're an S-Class wizard that goes to a guild named Fairy Tail?"

"That's correct." Erza says calmly. She was drinking a glass of water as Kyousuke didn't have a ton of cake to serve her. "Speaking of wizards, there's also another Lightning Dragon Slayer in our guild." Erza explains calmly. Kyousuke looked at her a bit irritated, before going on to explain something else.

"Electric Dragon Slayers and Lighting Dragon Slayers are slightly different." Kyousuke explains as Erza gave her a perplexed look.

"How so?"

"Electric Dragon Slayers can control more than just lighting, for example, the electrical impulses in your nervous system."

"Control our nervous system?!" Erza says stunned. She was initially surprised until she calmed down a bit once more.

"If I were to master my dragon slayer powers properly, I could paralyze people by using a specific amount of magical energy. However, it's very difficult and complicated to master, or just even use in a battle. It's like a secret art."

"Speaking of which, how many secret arts do you know?" Erza asks calmly. Kyousuke took a bite of his sandwich before responding. "Two." "Two?" Erza says a bit stunned. That was a good achievement. "However, they aren't near as powerful as the secret arts Gajeel and Natsu may possess." Kyousuke explains. This was true, but no one knew why. Why were Dayton and Kyousuke considerably weaker than Natsu and Gajeel? It was a bit confusing, but it was the facts as of now.

As they were talking, Roxanne had finished her business and left the bathroom, heading downstairs until something very strange caught her eye. She turned to her left to see a black exceed standing there, looking at Roxanne with a serious expression on his face.

"Excuse me ma'am, but have you seen a man with long, black spiky hair and red eyes?" He says calmly. He had a small sword on his back, wearing green pants and having red eyes himself. Roxanne looked at the exceed with complete shock, never knowing they existed.

"Are you an exceed?!" Roxanne says shocked with widened eyes. The black exceed started to fear of causing a panic with her shock, so he tried to calm her down.

"Please don't worry. I don't mean any harm." He says calmly. Roxanne calmed down and looked at the exceed calmly, walking up to it surprised.

"I'm not worried, just surprised." Roxanne says calmly.

"As for the person, are you talking about someone named Gajeel?"

"Do you know where he is?!" The exceed says surprised. He was Gajeel's exceed, and so it was natural why the exceed would be looking for him.

"He's in the garage downstairs." Roxanne explains. Before she could explain anymore, however, the exceed jumped and headed downstairs on his own.

"_That's Erza down there."_ The exceed thinks to himself, heading down the stairs as he calls out her name.

"Erza!" He says, catching Erza's attention as she turns around and looks at him shocked.

"Pantherlily?!" She says shocked, running up to him as Lucy, Levy and Kyousuke look at it with shocked expressions. Lucy and Levy ran up to Pantherlily with shocked expressions while Kyousuke stood back and watched from a distance. He was a bit annoyed to find that an exceed could've been in his house the whole time.

"Are you alright?" Erza asks calmly.

"I'm fine." Pantherlily responds calmly. They all talked about Pantherlily's whereabouts and what he's been doing for the past days as Kyousuke decides to head into the garage, but is stopped when Pantherlily notices him.

"Who is that?" Pantherlily asks calmly, as Erza explains.

"That's Kyousuke. It turns out that he's a dragon slayer himself."

"Interesting." Pantherlily says calmly. Kyousuke just stood there as everyone turned to look at him, Kyousuke suddenly crossing his arms and walking out to the garage once more. Pantherlily headed for the garage, following Kyousuke out into the garage as he saw Gajeel toying around with Natsu and Dayton behind the invisible wall. Gajeel turned around and saw Pantherlily, being surprised that he was here.

"My cat!" He says surprised, ignoring the raging Natsu and Dayton and walking up to Kyousuke and Pantherlily.

"It's good to see you Gajeel." Pantherlily says calmly. Natsu on the outside looks at Pantherlily surprised and stops banging on the wall, Dayton doing the same but instead becomes shocked at the appearance of the exceed.

"Is that an exceed?!" Dayton says shocked, Natsu looking at him confused.

"Yeah." Natsu simply says, Dayton looking at it shocked. He was surprised to actually see an exceed for himself, knowing that it wasn't just some strange species someone came up with.

"Do you have one?" Dayton asks randomly, causing Natsu to stand there thinking about his own exceed. It was a blue exceed named Happy, and they were best friends. Natsu wasn't able to find him anywhere all of this time, and it was upsetting Natsu a bit. He wanted to go search for him so bad, and that's just what he was going to do. He ran off as Dayton looked at him surprised.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I'm gonna look for happy!" Natsu shouts afar. Dayton looked at him slightly surprised and perplexed, not knowing who Happy was. Natsu was running out into an intersection in the neighborhood when something ran into him and knocked him over. Natsu fell out into the middle of the street as a flying blue exceed fell to the ground and bounced across the street a bit.

"Hey!" Natsu says, rubbing his head as the exceed did the same.

"Oww. That really hurts." The exceed said. Sudden surprised filled the both of them upon hearing each other's voices. Natsu and the exceed, who was actually Happy, looked up and stared at each other with surprise that slowly turned into excitement and relief. "Natsu!"

"Happy!" They both shout to each other. They ran up and reunited with one another, Dayton watching from the sidewalk with surprise.

"I knew you would be okay little buddy!" Natsu says cheerfully. He was very happy to see that Happy was alright, but he wasn't relieved. He knew that Happy would be fine, as he had confidence in all of his guild-mates. Happy started crying a bit joyfully in Natsu's arms.

"I was so worried. I was lost, and I didn't know where you were and I didn't know what to do!" He says, crying into Natsu as he caringly pats his head.

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay now." Natsu says calmly. Happy looked up and smiled to Natsu. Dayton watched in surprise at their really close bond, not expecting something like this. He never thought that a dragon slayer and an exceed would be partners and good friends, so it was surprising. Had someone known that, they could've called him an idiot for asking Natsu if he had an exceed in the first place. There was the other question though. Why did Dayton and Kyousuke not have exceeds of their own? It was probably because of the world they were in, but perhaps there was more to it than that. Natsu and Happy turned and headed back for the house, in which they stopped in-front of Dayton who was standing there like a statue. "Hey, are you alright?" Natsu asks a bit surprised. Dayton rustled his hair as he turned and looked around a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says calmly, turning his attention to the two as Happy looks at him perplexed.

"Hey Natsu? Who is this?" Happy asks curiously, Dayton interrupting.

"I'm Dayton." Dayton says while scratching his neck.

"Hi there. I'm Happy, and this is Natsu!" Happy says joyfully, as Dayton looks at them with a small smile on his face.

"I already know who Natsu is. He's been staying at my place for the…"

"Is that you're place down there?!" Happy says flying off towards Kyousuke's house as Dayton looks back startled.

"Wait, that's not my house!" Dayton says, trying to get Happy's attention to no avail. He and Natsu then ran off after Happy as Happy flew into Kyousuke's driveway. He was heading for the open garage door that Gajeel, Kyousuke and Pantherlily were in.

"Gajeel! It's…" Happy says before hitting the invisible wall that was there. He painfully fell to the ground as Pantherlily and Gajeel turned and saw the exceed on the ground.

"Well it seems that Happy also got sent to this world." Pantherlily says calmly, seeing Happy get up and touch the invisible wall curiously.

"What the heck! It's an invisible wall!" Happy says shocked. High levels of embarrassment started to fill him up as everyone saw him slam into the wall. Kyousuke looks up and notices the other exceed, but doesn't have anything to say about him. As Dayton and Natsu get to Happy, Erza comes out the front door of Kyousuke's house, Erza having a notably serious look on her face.

"Natsu, we need to talk about…" Erza says, before stopping and realizing that Happy is there.

"Happy?!" Erza says relieved, Happy looking up at Erza relieved.

"It's Erza." Happy says himself relieved. Erza was relieved that Happy was alright, and they had a little reunion before she got back to what she was going to say.

"Natsu, Dayton, we need to talk about the D-Raided." Erza says calmly, sparking shock within Dayton and curiosity within Natsu.

"Wha..Why is that?" Dayton says shocked, Erza going on to explain.

"Kyousuke and Gajeel are going after them and I think that it's best if we accompany them on their journey."

"There's no way that I'm helping him!" Dayton says in a fit. Erza gives him a menacing glare that causes Dayton to suddenly fear her wrath.

"I'm not going to say it again, we're going with them. Understand?" Erza says strictly, Dayton fearfully agreeing with her.

"Yes ma'am!" Dayton says fearfully, Erza losing her strict tone.

"Good. Now let's get inside and start making plans." Erza says calmly, walking into the house and shutting the door behind her. Dayton stands there in shock, not expecting Erza to do something like that. It was like when he angered Roxanne, but Roxanne was much quicker to action.

"Man…She's scary."

"Yeah she is." Natsu says a bit scared as well.

"She's one you do not want to mess with." Happy says a bit scared as well.

* * *

><p>Eventually, they all are in Kyousuke's house as they all discuss the current situation of them going after the D-Raided.<p>

"Alright, first off we're going to have to figure out a way to track them." Erza explains as everyone else is all ears.

"Tracking them will be difficult." Roxanne says calmly, Kyousuke looking at her calmly. He knew that they weren't right about that.

"You want to know where they are?" Kyousuke says calmly, catching everyone's attention. "They're in the Athanasian Mountains."

"How the heck did you figure that out?!" Roxanne says shocked.

"Simple, they're retarded." Kyousuke sarcastically says. Gajeel chuckles a bit as Natsu looks at Kyousuke confused. Roxanne was startled a bit herself.

"Retarded?"

"Yeah, they're retarded. They claim there's this life source that gives them immortality there. They also cast a bright blue light into the sky that can extinguish all forms of life." Kyousuke explains calmly.

"All forms of life?!" Erza says shocked.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Lucy says shocked as well. Everyone was a bit shocked by this, and Kyousuke went on. His tone of voice suddenly got noticeably darker and hateful.

"It's also where they kill dragon slayers and dragons." Kyousuke says calmly. Dayton filled up with intense anger, clenching his fists in place as Natsu started to burn up himself. Gajeel looked at Kyousuke slightly shocked. Sudden shock and fear started to enter Lucy and Levy, as they couldn't help but worry about their dragon slayer friends. Dayton was angry now. The thought of his deceased best friend caused him to fill up with hateful anger.

"They think they can get away with that?" Dayton says angrily. Everyone looked at him in slight surprise. "I'm gonna show them that they won't get so far." Dayton says angrily. Natsu was just as angry as Dayton, and he felt the exact same way. Kyousuke looked at Dayton and Natsu with a burning mass of dark hatred inside of him. He wanted them out of this situation, but he could make sure that he got his revenge with them on the journey.

"_I won't hesitate to eliminate those who get in my way._" Kyousuke thinks to himself hatefully. He didn't care who it was. Anyone who took his revenge away from him would suffer the consequences. He tried to not let his hatred show and not give the two heat freaks a menacing glare, trying to keep his cool.

"We need to quit chit chatting and get a move on!" Gajeel says annoyed. He was right, and they all got ready to go after them. They walked all around the house, getting materials they may need and food for survival as well. Erza's requip powers would definitely come in handy. Roxanne also was a step ahead.

"I've got a map that we can use to get to the Athanasian Mountains." Roxanne says calmly. She was quite resourceful, Erza smiling over it.

"Good work." Erza says with a small smile on her face. Everyone got what they needed, and they all were ready to head out. "Let's get going" Erza says boldly.

This was it. Two exceeds, a celestial wizard, a bookworm, two high classed wizards and four dragon slayers were about to take on the most powerful group in the world. The D-Raided was going to be at war very soon.


	11. Chapter 11: It's Increasing

Chapter 11: It's Increasing

Today was the day that they were heading after the D-Raided, and they all were doing it together. They had decided to walk all the way there instead of driving a car, mainly because of prices. Anyways, they managed to get to a large trail that was leading towards the side of a large mountain. The mountain was white with black streaks. The colors of it looked like a rock you might find on the ground somewhere, and that's why the mountain was called _Rock Mountain_. Pretty typical name to be honest. The wizards were walking in small groups so to speak. Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Dayton were together on Erza and Roxanne's left and Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily and Kyousuke were on their right. There were a lot of people for something like this, being a total of 10 people all together. It made it seem more like a family than being on a single mission. Levy was holding Pantherlily in her arms happily as she was walking next to Gajeel's left. Kyousuke was on Gajeel's right, having that calm expression on his face alongside Gajeel's serious face. Erza and Roxanne were calm as well, being the main two that could be called the leaders of the group. Dayton was on Natsu's left, having a bored expression on his face as he tilted his head from side to side at times, having his hands in his pockets. Natsu was walking with his hands behind his head as Happy flew next to him happily and Lucy walked alongside him on his right. It was about 3:00 and the sun was still shining as bright as ever.

Dayton started to think about random things, mainly that of romanticism. He started thinking of him taking Roxanne by the side and pulling him up to her, preparing for a kiss.

"_Don't worry. Lava is always warmer than electricity." _Dayton says to Roxanne in his thoughts. He imagines Roxanne pulling his hand down his chest in a seductive fashion, looking at him with a smirk on her face as Kyousuke looks at him with jealousy.

"_Oh Dayton, you're just hot like fire."_ Roxanne says. Then then pull each other together in for a kiss.

"_Fire and Lava always come together."_ A male voice says seductively, Dayton opening his eyes in surprise. He then sees that Natsu was holding him and they were about to kiss each other, causing Dayton to jump and scream a bit at that thought.

"Whoa Roxanne! You're Natsu too?!" Dayton says shocked. Roxanne looked at him perplexed, feeling completely awkward on the inside as Natsu looked at him while walking the way he was. Roxanne was about to barf at such a thought.

"What about me?" Natsu asks calmly. Dayton started shaking his head in panic.

"Oh it's nothing! I just was thinking about kissing Gajeel." Dayton says randomly. He felt even more awkward as he realized that he said Gajeel. He wasn't even thinking about him. Gajeel looked at him with a perplexed and annoyed look on his face as Dayton suddenly started cringing a bit after saying that. "Oh man, not Gajeel." Dayton says out loud.

"You've got a problem with me or somethin'?!" Gajeel says angrily, Dayton feeling all awkward as he was receiving stares from everyone around him.

"Why on earth would you think about that?" Roxanne asks perplexed, causing Dayton to cringe a bit.

"He probably was having a fantasy about Roxanne again." Kyousuke explains calmly, causing Dayton to blush.

"Hey! Shut up you!" Dayton says annoyed, Roxanne looking at him frustrated.

"So you were thinking about me again, weren't you?!" Roxanne says frustrated. Dayton put his hands up in fear.

"Come on now! I was just thinking!" Dayton says, trying to calm Roxanne down. She was getting even more frustrated until Erza put a hand on her shoulder calmly.

"Calm down," she says calmly to Roxanne, "You needn't hold back when expressing your feelings."

"What, are you in love with Natsu?"

"Well I used to shower with him when he was a child." Erza explains calmly. Roxanne becomes filled with awkward feelings as she stares at the ground overly shocked. Dayton also gives her a shocked expression, feeling even more awkward on the inside.

"_She showered with Natsu? Think of Roxanne showering with me!" _Dayton says, getting all lovely-dovey as Roxanne gives him a glare.

"Don't even think about it!" She tells Dayton angrily who continues to think about it anyway. Erza received the strangest looks from Kyousuke and Gajeel, who never even knew about this in the first place, and Levy and Lucy started to look nervous themselves.

"How crude." Kyousuke says disgusted, looking away in disgust as Gajeel thinks the same.

"Well, that's Erza for you." Levy says calmly. Erza didn't feel awkward at all when telling them that, and it seems that she actually enjoyed it, having a personal smile on her face. Lucy giggled a bit and Natsu was still walking as usual, probably not even listening to them as they continued on.

"Man, I'm starving." Natsu says while walking. He was a fire dragon slayer, so he could eat fire if he needed to. The problem was getting the fire.

"You can deal with it Natsu." Erza tells him calmly.

"What? You're hungry already? We just ate an hour ago." Roxanne says surprised.

"I think that was you who ate an hour ago." Kyousuke says calmly. He was right, as she bought a bunch of fruit for herself to eat, when they started this whole thing five hours ago. She became embarrassed at not remembering that as Erza looks at her surprised.

"You're certainly prepared I see." Erza says surprised. Dayton couldn't help but get hungry himself.

"I need something to eat." Dayton groans. Erza told him to deal with it also as Dayton and Natsu kept walking with empty stomachs. Gajeel and Kyousuke also needed to eat something, but they weren't whining about it like the two heat freaks were. Unlike the rest of the group, Kyousuke was wearing a pack, and in it he had some important things for the group to use, or maybe just for himself. He pulled out a long, silver brick of high quality iron and a ham & cheese sandwich.

"Here, I brought some along with us." Kyousuke says calmly, handing the Iron to Gajeel as he took it from him. Gajeel instantly took a bit out of the iron and tasted it. Since it was good, he continued to eat it down as Natsu and Dayton looked at them with jealousy.

"What! No way!" Natsu says upset, Dayton heading for Kyousuke to tackle him.

"Nope." Roxanne says, pushing Dayton back as he looks away annoyed. As Kyousuke and Gajeel had something to eat, the group managed to get to the side of the mountain, finding out that they were on the mountain. They looked down to see a forest that was extremely large, being impossible to get through with all these trees in the way. It looked like a large green patch that covered a vast distance, going all the way out into a small open patch that they could see.

"Looks like we'll have to find another way around." Erza says calmly.

"There is no other way around." Roxanne says calmly. "These trees must be cut down to get there, as it seems."

"Very well then." Erza says calmly. She then decided to use her magic for once. Roxanne looked at her surprised as she began glowing and using her requip. She touches the space she's in as her hands pull through it like water, herself glowing a vibrant yellow while changing into her armor. She pushes her hands outward as blue streaks of light are shot out, changing into her armor in the process. A large, stylish, light blue armor was then on her with a glass appeal and wings. The shine of the armor glowed vibrantly within the sun. It was her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Roxanne looked at her with shock, realizing the beauty of the armor was fascinating.

"_This is incredible." _Roxanne says shocked. She had powers of her own, but she was so fascinated that she couldn't help herself. Dayton and Natsu got fired up as well, preparing to use their dragon slayer magic to burn down the trees.

"Let's do this!" Dayton says brashly, rushing out into the trees with a lava ball when he's stopped by Erza. She grabs him by his shirt and throws him back.

"You fool! You'll burn down the entire forest with your magic!" Erza says angrily. Dayton realized that she was right, and he restrained himself regretfully. "Natsu, you stay behind as well." Erza commands as Natsu reluctantly sits on the ground with Dayton.

"Idiot." Kyousuke says bluntly, shunning Dayton as he looks at Kyousuke annoyed. Natsu and Gajeel were doing the same to each other as well; Natsu looking at Gajeel with an annoyed face and Gajeel simply ignoring him. Roxanne continued to observe Erza's armor in awe as Erza turned towards Roxanne and wondered if she could help herself.

"I can help out." Roxanne says calmly, deciding to show her own power for once. She did a stance like Erza did when she requipped, but this requip was different. She put her hands into the sides and pulled inward, as if she was pulling water towards her. She then formulated it into a specific shape, glowing a vibrant yellow as well along with pink streaks in the air. The requip then ended and she was holding a laser saw in her hands. It had a blue highlight on the outside of the blade, and the chainsaw engine was red. She held it carefully as the blue laser was moving at high speed, Erza looking at her surprised.

"So you can requip as well?" Erza asks surprised. Roxanne nodded in response.

"This is my power, let's put it into action." Roxanne says calmly. Erza nods in agreement as Roxanne runs through the forest, cutting down as many trees as possible with her laser saw. Erza flew into the forest, quickly cutting down trees even faster. The amount of trees she cut down compared to Roxanne was shocking, and Roxanne looked at her in shock. She was amazed at her skill. Erza summoned multiple swords to get the job down even faster, and it made Roxanne look pretty much useless. As Erza was slicing through the forest, she turned to see Roxanne just standing there in shock. She had finished cutting down all the bodies of the trees, so there were only the roots left. She encouraged Roxanne to do something.

"Don't just stand there! Show me something!" Erza says encouragingly. Roxanne was too amazed to do something herself, but she tried. She picked up her laser saw and held it confidently, ready to show Erza her own power once more.

"Alright then, here goes." She says. Suddenly the blade of the laser saw expands, becoming a large border around the saw rather than a highlight. She then held the saw back like a baseball bat and she swung it with incredible force. A blue laser came flying through all the trees roots and burned them to nothing. It was like a trail was being made for them as the laser cut through all the roots of the trees. It eventually was heading for a rock, Erza watching calmly as the laser came through and hit the rock. It made a small dent in the rock, as the laser lost power when cutting through the roots of the trees. Roxanne was breathing a bit heavier from the use of the saw, but it wasn't too tiring for her. Erza calmly flew down to the ground next to Roxanne, requipping back into her traditional armor.

"Well done. That was quite impressive." Erza says calmly, Roxanne blushing a bit.

"Thanks, but it's nowhere near your power."

"Now come on. You should be confident in your abilities." Erza says encouragingly, Roxanne requipping her saw away. "I might train you myself." Erza tells her, Roxanne looking up surprised. To be trained by Erza to her was incredible. She could potentially build up her skill to a very high level.

"Oh…wow." Roxanne says surprised. An intense feeling of excitement stemmed from the inside of her, but on the outside she seemed surprised. She never expected to receive training from an expert, having trained herself on her own all this time.

"That would be nice." She says calmly, walking up back to the other eight as Erza looks at her a bit concerned.

"_She doesn't sound as excited as I thought she would."_ Erza thinks to herself. It was kind of odd, but Erza didn't worry about it too much, forgetting it as she also went back to the eight other wizards. They got up and started coming down the mountain side. Dayton and Natsu ran the down the side of the mountain with joy as everyone else walked down normally. Roxanne, walking up, turned to look at Kyousuke, staring at him as he went down. He had a calm expression, but it was more deadpan this time with more relaxed eyes. He didn't care to look anywhere except the ground as he continued down the mountain side. Roxanne didn't understand it. Why did he hate the D-Raided so much? It was as if the more he got closer, the more dedicated he became to his revenge.

"_I have to find out why he's acting like this._" Roxanne thinks to herself determined. She desperately had to figure out why he acted like this, remembering when he pinned Dayton up against the wall in anger. She started to think, "_From what I'm seeing, we all are similar to each other in power and personality and even the past. If Dayton and Natsu's parents both disappeared in the same way, could it be possible that Gajeel might have a similar connection to Kyousuke?" _She had feelings of hope, trying to figure this out. She knew that Kyousuke wouldn't answer any of her questions, so she might go to Gajeel. She then immediately dismissed the thought, thinking about how he might be like Kyousuke when it comes to personal feelings. "_Asking Gajeel might not be the best option." _Roxanne thinks to herself calmly. Gajeel wouldn't tell her anything, and he would get angry if she tried prying into information like that. Lucy came up and noticed her sitting there, thinking about the situation as Lucy looked at her concerned.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Lucy asks nicely. Roxanne suddenly shook her head and started heading back down the mountain once more.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Roxanne says calmly. Lucy looked at her slightly perplexed as she continued to head down the mountain. Lucy couldn't notice that Roxanne throat was tightening up as she walked down with a sore heart. She felt sadness at this. "_I hope she's okay._" Lucy thinks to herself calmly. She was a gentle soul, caring about a lot of the people she became friends with.

Eventually, with time, the group managed to get to a spot in the forest where they would rest for the night. There was a small bonfire in the center of the group, burning wood brightly as there were wizards sleeping all around it. Everyone except Kyousuke was out for the night. Everyone was lying against trees as lying down on the dirt would be uncomfortable and unclean. Lucy and Levy were sleeping against one tree while Dayton, Natsu, and Happy were sleeping against another and Gajeel and Pantherlily were sleeping against another tree. Erza and Roxanne were also sleeping against their own tree, that is, until Erza suddenly woke up from having a strange dream. It wasn't a nightmare, but it was sort of strange. She breathed quietly and could hear nothing but the wind, her breath, and the crackling fire that was being reduced to burning coals. She just lied there against the tree, trying to let herself fall back into the world of sleep once more. However, it failed, and she just lied there, staring into the dark blue night sky. It was bright with tons of stars that could be easily seen. You could even see a planet in the sky if you were sharp enough to spot it.

"_The sky's quite beautiful tonight."_ Erza thinks to herself peacefully. She looked around to see Natsu and Dayton snoring as they were sleeping while everyone else was quiet. She turned and saw Roxanne next to her on the tree, being asleep herself as Erza turned back and looked at Gajeel and Pantherlily. She tried to look for Kyousuke from where she was, but she couldn't spot him. Sudden concern started to rise within her, causing her to get up and go looking for him. "_Where is he?!" _Erza thinks to herself worried. She started running through the forest, not realizing that her armor was making things turn from quiet to a bit noisy. Gajeel opened his eyes and looked up to see Erza run through the forest, wondering where she was headed.

"_What's up with her?"_ He thinks to himself confused. Erza continued through the forest in search for Kyousuke, remembering his reaction to Dayton when the D-Raided was brought up.

"_He better not have gone after them." _Erza thinks angrily. However, she was becoming even more believing in such a possibility. She continued running, before stopping and turning to her right as something caught her eye. Kyousuke was sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking down at the large forest that was beneath him. Erza suddenly felt relief surge through her as she calmed down and gained a smile on her face. "_Well, that was a close one." _She thinks to herself calmly. She looked at Kyousuke from behind, who seemed like a statue since he wasn't moving a single muscle. She walked up to him unexpectedly, her armor's noise causing Kyousuke to turn around in surprise as he saw her walking up to him. "What are you doing out here this late at night?" Erza asks kindly. She had a pleasant expression on her face, but Kyousuke was sort of annoyed.

"_Of course. Now she's here." _Kyousuke thinks to himself irritated. Despite such irritation, he tried to not be as disrespectful to her. "I'm not tired." Kyousuke simply says, Erza sitting herself down on the edge of the cliff.

"Dayton's out like a light."

"That's because that's one the only three things he knows how to do." Kyousuke says calmly, causing Erza to chuckle a bit on the inside.

"He and Natsu are quite alike aren't they?"

"Yeah but Dayton's got love issues and Natsu seems like a complete idiot when it comes to getting a date."

"Love issues?" Erza says surprised, causing Kyousuke to take a deep breath and explain. They were unaware of Gajeel lying back in the trees unnoticed, hearing their entire conversation.

"Dayton has always wanted to date Roxanne, but he has trouble controlling what he wants to think about. I bet when he said that he was thinking about kissing Gajeel, he was really thinking of Natsu." Kyousuke explains calmly. Gajeel started to think of Dayton as even more of an idiot.

"_Man that kid's a moron." _Gajeel thinks to himself about Dayton. Erza didn't seem too surprised about it.

"That is strange." Erza says calmly. Kyousuke didn't have a response. He just continued to stare down into the forest with his calm expression on his face. No seemed to see the underlying tension that was building up inside of him, continuing to grow as they got closer to the D-Raided. Erza decided to change the topic and ask some questions about Gajeel, knowing about their bonding.

"So then…" She says, catching Kyousuke's attention, "Do you like Gajeel?"

"As a friend." Kyousuke says calmly. Gajeel was a bit surprised by this, and continued to listen as Erza gave off a slightly surprised expression herself.

"Is that so?" Erza says surprised. She enjoyed finding out about what people other people would like. "You know that he's an Iron Dragon Slayer, don't you?"

"Yeah. I was kind of surprised to find that out myself."

"Who told you?"

"Levy."

"Of course." Erza says with a small smile on her face. She was getting excited as she saw potential in this friendship of theirs. "Gajeel seems interested in you." Erza says causing Kyousuke to look at her a bit surprised. "He seems to hang out with you more than just by himself and Levy."

"That's what I don't understand." Kyousuke says calmly, causing confusion to arise within Erza as she looks at him confused. It was that sentence that made the entire happiness the three had shatter like a glass cup hitting the ground.

"What are you saying?"

"Why would he want to be with someone like me? He doesn't know me!" Kyousuke says bluntly. Erza looked at him with shock, watching him as Gajeel stood in the trees with widened eyes. "He suddenly starts wanting to hang out with _me _and he just suddenly wants to help me out on this trip that I've been focusing on for years! I…I…I…"

"I _What_?!" Erza asks shocked. Shock started to fill her up as Kyousuke got stuck on what he was saying. He was so filled with emotion, but he couldn't just tell Erza. He painfully forced himself to shut up and not say a word. She didn't need to know.

"Nothing." Kyousuke says bluntly, looking back down at the forest as Erza became even more confused.

"_What would make him say something like that? Does he hate Gajeel?!" _Erza thinks to herself shocked. She couldn't make anything up from it. She just looked at Kyousuke who hid his face in the darkness of the atmosphere. She was confused and also worried about him. She felt like he reminded her of someone else that she cared about. With that she got up and left Kyousuke there. She didn't want to further upset him, knowing that she, herself, would get upset as well if the situation were in reverse. "Alright then. We'll be training tomorrow and preparing for our first attack." Erza says calmly. Kyousuke refused to respond and Erza didn't wait for one. She just turned around and started heading back to the fire, completely filled with bewilderment. "_He sounds like he's been through a lot._" Erza thinks to herself calmly. She didn't know what, however. "_The way his tone was…it's not good." _She thinks to herself once more. She didn't understand why Kyousuke would be so hateful and yet let everyone accompany him on his journey. It didn't make sense to her. What was even more perplexing was Kyousuke saying those things about Gajeel.

"_Why does he care about helping me_?!" Is what she hears in her head. It sounded like he didn't want him to help out. It was wearing her down a bit, but she walked back to the camp anyways.

Gajeel, on the other-hand, was standing there in complete, utter confusion and was angry. He never expected to hear something like that from him as a response for all he's done. He clenched his fist in anger, becoming upset over the situation. He started to feel like Kyousuke didn't care about anything at all, and so he felt somewhat betrayed.

"_Ridiculous._" He thinks to himself. He now was going to stop trying to help him out, starting to leave him behind as he was heading back. He started to like him, and Kyousuke still feels that way? He was done with him now, and he started to head back. However, he stopped upon hearing Kyousuke getting up and heading back himself. Gajeel stood still and watched with a menacing glare as he saw Kyousuke walking by. His eyes locked on sight with the tear that was coming down his face. His anger vanished and a feeling of confusion had arisen within him.

"No one understands my pain." Kyousuke says to himself darkly. "To believe that he would actually help me…" Kyousuke says to himself. He was so sick of everything that he just gave up on hoping for something to change. He thought that once he was done with the D-Raided, he might as well give himself up too. Kyousuke went back while Gajeel was still standing in the trees. He had feelings of shock that were overshadowed by his serious expression. This changed his way of reasoning. No more small talk shit. He felt like he needed to force him to figure it out and not to reason with him. He knew that Kyousuke wouldn't give a damn about any bull-crap he might try to tell him, so he had to get his point across with force. Gajeel was the type that wouldn't reason with words anyway.

"_He isn't an idiot, but he has no idea of what he's getting himself into."_ Gajeel thinks to himself calmly. Perhaps Kyousuke was dead-set on his goals, but he was unaware of his transformation into a force to be reckoned with.


End file.
